Immortal
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: She was not normal.  She wasn't a vampire but she was certainely not human either.  So what was her connection with Eric Northman.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

**A/N: So! I absolutely adore the Sookie Stackhouse novels and True Blood and this little plot bunny has been bugging me for at least a week now so I want to go ahead and start it. This I guess can be considered slightly AU because I'm not following the third season (which is fantastical by the way!). Hope you like it.**

* * *

She wasn't from around here.

That was the first thought that came to Sookie Stackhouse when she eyed the slim girl walking through the door into _Merlotte's_. She couldn't have been more than fifteen and though she looked like a normal teenage girl, her massively curly brown hair lose around her face, dressed in tight jeans and an even tighter shirt underneath her sweater, there was something off about the way her grey eyes scanned the bar suspiciously. It was obvious too that this girl was a traveler, her boats worn and her backpack bulging and straining against the strap on her shoulder. So where in the world was she from?

Sookie gazed at her wearily. Bon Temp hadn't had very good luck with people rolling into town unexpected. There was no way she was going to let something like what happened with Maryanne happen again. They had already lost Eggs because of that and Tara was still so obviously devastated. It could be anyone else this time.

And so, concentrating, Sookie reached out, trying to listen to the girl's mind . . . and she got nothing.

Well, maybe not nothing, not like with the vampires. . . . _Something _was there but it was fuzzy and colorful and just . . . unintelligible.

_No!_

Sookie blinked in surprised as she was pushed out, away from the girl's mind.

The girl's eyes snapped in Sookie's direction, wide and frightened, and she stared at the blonde for a second before bolting out the door again. Ignoring Sam calling her name, Sookie set down the tray she had been holding and followed the girl.

"Wait!" Sookie cried out, running after the girl into the parking lot, the sun slowly setting in the background.

They were far enough now that no one would hear or see them from the bar if this random girl chose to turn violent but Sookie didn't think it would come to that. Even with just the few seconds Sookie had truly gotten to look at her, she could tell the girl was tired and weak.

The girl stumbled, falling forward onto her hands. She turned over, glaring up at Sookie. "You just stay back!" she screamed, holding up scraped and bloodied hands.

Sookie slowed, approaching her in the same one would a wild animal. "You're hurt. I can help you, if you'll let me."

The girl scoffed. "'_Help _me? Help me how? By taking me to Eric?"

"Eric?" Sookie asked confused. "As in Eric Northman? What does he have to do with any thing?"

"Don't play dumb!" the teenager screamed. "You have his signature all over you! I know he's been looking for me and you're probably just another one of his minions!"

This time it was Sookie's turn to scoff. "'One of his minions'? I can barely stand Eric Northman, let alone be one of his minions."

"Right." The girl stood up painfully. She glared at Sookie. "I'm getting out of this town. If you knew what was good for you, you'd keep your mouth shut about seeing me."

"Wait," Sookie called out once more as the girl went to walk away. The older woman glanced up at the sky. "It's almost dark. If you're trying to get out of Bon Temp before Eric awakes, you're not going to do it by walking. . . . Give me a second."

Sookie ran inside _Merlotte's_, approaching her boss. Sam gazed at her with concern. "What's goin' on, Sook?"

"There's, ah . . . ." Sookie searched for the words to say. "A little situation Sam. I'm going to need to take off a little early."

Sam looked around the bar and Sookie followed his gaze. It was far from crowded, making this a very slow night. Arlene catered to the customers that were there now and Jessica would be in as soon as the sun set. Sam sighed. "I guess so but Sookie who is that girl?"

"Someone who needs help," Sookie answered.

"You don't know her name." When the blonde didn't answer, Sam shook his head before dropping his voice to a whisper. "You're a glutton for punishment Sookie Stackhouse. She wasn't human! I could catch that much. For all you know she could mean trouble."

Sookie placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Sam. After all, she's just a kid. How much trouble could one teenager be?"

So five minutes later, Sookie and . . . well, she still didn't know the girl's name and the teen wasn't sharing any information, were driving down the street away from _Merlotte's_.

"So where can I take you?" Sookie asked as the sun lowered in the west.

The girl yawned widely before she answered. "Would it be too much for me to ask you to drop me outside of the city?"

A growl of sorts could be heard through the car and the girl placed her hand over her stomach. Sookie glanced over at her, noticing in the dark the bags under her eyes and how skinny and frail she looked. "You're dead on your feet."

The girl chuckled. "Funny thing for you to say considering the company you keep."

Sookie smiled slightly, deciding not to ask about what she had said earlier, about Eric's 'signature'. "I guess it is. But like I was saying, you're in no fit way to be walking or hitchhiking anywhere, at least not tonight. And even if you get out of the city as soon as Eric wakes up isn't he going to recognize your scent? How long has he been looking for you?"

The girl sighed. "Years. Decades. Centuries."

Sookie glanced at her again, once more deciding not to ask. "How about you come stay at my house? It would just be for the night," she reassured when the girl looked sharply in her direction. "You could get some rest and a hot meal in you. Then tomorrow you can leave whenever you feel. What do you say?"

Silence overtook the car for a moment before the girl's stomach growled again. "Alright," she agreed.

The two women traveled in silence again, all the way to Sookie's house. Sookie thought about Sam and hoped she was making the right decision. If not, she said to herself as she glanced up at the now darkened sky, Bill should be awake by now.

They arrived at Sookie's home, Sookie pulling the car up the drive. She turned off the engine, unlocking the doors. She looked over to the teenager with a smile. "Here we are."

Sookie climbed out the car, the girl following her lead as Sookie chatted away. "I'll just pop something in the oven for you. I've got plenty of leftovers. Are you allergic to anything? While you're eating I'll just get the spare bedroom ready for you. Tara will be off work later so you probably won't get to meet her. I'm sure she'd like you. Hey –" Sookie had reached the door, keys in the lock pulling it open. When she looked over her shoulder, it wasn't to find the girl standing behind her but still standing at the car, eyes wide with fear and her body tensed.

"Get in the house," she muttered.

"What?"

The girl slammed the car door shut. "Get in the –!"

A flash. The girl went flying, slamming into a tree and where she had stood before stood a vicious looking vampire.

Sookie screamed but the vampire paid her no mind, advancing on the teenager. "Shouldn't have stopped, _Lokali_. Now . . . you belong to us."

"No!" Sookie cried out running down the steps.

Three things happened in rapid succession: the dark haired vampire turned in Sookie's direction, Bill suddenly appeared in front of Sookie, his fangs bared, and, lastly, a gunshot rang through the air.

Sookie peered under Bill's arm as the other vampire placed his hand against his chest, pulling it away to reveal blood and a silver bullet. He was shocked, mostly, Sookie believed, because she knew the shot would heal soon, even if it had been a silver bullet, but his pause was enough time for the teenager to jump on his back, wrapping a silver chain around his neck.

The sound of his screams filled the night as he bucked, trying to get rid of his burden. The girl held on tight with the gun and the ends of the chain in one hand.

"Fucking bastard!" the girl screamed just before she plunged a stake with her free hand into his heart. The vampire stopped, falling to his knees and then to the ground, the girl still on his back. She stood, removing the chain and kicking the vampire over to grab the stake from his body. "Damn it. It never fails. I'm going to kill Eric for this."

Sookie stared at the girl with wide eyes. If she hadn't thought something was weird before she certainly did now. "How –?"

"Do you have a bathroom I could use, Sookie?" she interrupted, her breath coming out in gasps.

Sookie could only nodded and the girl thanked her before moving past her and Bill into the house. It was then that Sookie noticed she was holding her hand to her side, blood starting to flow.

"Sookie!" Bill called as she ran after the teen. He followed, shutting the door behind him. "What is going on?"

"She's hurt," Sookie said, moving towards the bathroom but Bill grabbed her arm.

"You need to explain to me what's going on right now," Bill said, angrily. "You could have been killed! Who is she?"

"Well . . . I don't really know."

"You don't know?"

"No . . . but it took a lot to get her to trust me. She thinks Eric –" Sookie froze, turning towards the door. The sound of heavy footsteps. "Eric. . . . Eric, I rescind your invitation into my house!"

There was a pause . . . and then a knock on the door. Sookie hesitantly approached the entrance to her home, pulling the door open.

The Viking vampire, Eric Northman stood on her porch with barely concealed anger. "Let me in now."

"Hello Eric," Sookie said with a force smiled. "Good evening to you."

"Now is not the time to test me, Sookie," Eric said. "Where is she? I can smell her all over your porch."

"Who?"

Eric's nostrils flared as he looked to Bill. "Bill Compton, as your Sheriff, I command you tell her to let me in. Now."

"Fuck you!" Sookie and Bill turned as the girl appeared behind them. She was holding a towel to her side now, trying to staunch the blood flow. She glared at Eric. "This is Sookie's house. If she's taken away your invite that's her business. Don't you have someone else's live to ruin?"

Eric smirked. "Nice to see you again too."

The girl screamed with rage, throwing a vase through the door that Eric caught. "You're such a fucking jerk! Do you think that I'd forgive you for this? Well you've got another thing coming!"

With another loud scream the girl moved back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Eric shook his head. "She hasn't changed one bit."

He looked to Sookie, all seriousness now. "You have to let me take her away from here."

"What could you possibly want with a fifteen year old girl?" Sookie asked, angrily.

Eric smirked. "That 'girl' as you called her, is seven hundred and seventeen years old. But that is besides the matter. The longer she stays here, the more dangerous it is for you."

Bill took Sookie's arm. "What do you mean?"

Eric crossed his arms. "Maybe you didn't notice the vampire body on Sookie's driveway. There's somebody looking for her. She's not safe."

"She thinks it's you," Sookie informed him. "She thinks you've been sending this people after her."

The 1000-year-old vampire actually looked surprised though it was gone quickly. "Why would I do that? I was charged to look after her."

This was news to Sookie, obviously. "What is she?"

Eric looked to the ground. "She is a _Lokali_, an immortal. Her name is Serendipity."

* * *

_**Seven hundred and thirteen years ago**_

_Blood._

_Oh God it was so close and he was so thirsty._

_In all the three hundred and so years since he had been made, he had never smelled blood like this. It smelled so sweet and delectable._

_Distantly he could hear Godric calling his name, but he ignored his master for the first time. Whatever was the matter he'd figure out later. Right now, he needed that blood._

_Eric slowed to a halt, scooping the area. In front of him, a small British village was burnt to the ground. People were dying around him, some already dead but he ignored cries for help and proceeded forward._

_It was here._

_He heard the snap of a twig and he turned, fangs bared before rushing into the woods near the village where he had heard the sound. He stopped again, smiling excitedly._

_A girl._

_A little child who couldn't have been more than four._

_She backed away from him as he approached, looking absolutely frightened but, of course, why wouldn't she be? Eric took another stepped forward and the girl found herself stuck, at lost for what to do._

_Eric grabbed her arms, pulling her towards him._

"_Eric. Let her go now." He hadn't shouted but Godric rarely ever did. The firmness in his voice and the command by his maker was enough for Eric to retract his fangs and let the girl go. _

_With a whimper she ran behind him, wrapping her arms around Godric's leg. Eric faced the two as Godric looked down, placing his hand on top of the girl's curly hair. Eric swallowed. "I apologize. What – what is she?"_

_Godric kneeled, placing his cool hands on the girls face to brush away the soot and blood. "A Lokali, an immortal. What happened here, little one?" he asked the girl in English._

"_Monsters," she replied softly. "They killed my mommy and daddy."_

"_She is one of us?" Eric asked._

"_No," Godric said with a smile. "She is a lot more special than we are. There are only a few of her kind left. I believe she is one of the lucky ones," he added looking off towards the destruction._

_Godric looked back to the girl with a smile, speaking English again. "Would you like to stay with us little one?"_

_The girl glanced at Eric. "He's scary."_

"_He couldn't harm a fly. We will protect you." Godric bent over, scooping the little girl into her arms. He looked to Eric again. "It was fate that we found her. She will be our little Serendipity."_

* * *

"Obviously, Immortals live forever," Eric explained. "But that is where they're similarities with us end. Immortals are born, not made, mostly through mating with humans. Immortals are also very fragile. They can be killed just like a human can. They are held in very high regard, especially for their ability to see signatures."

"What does that mean?" Sookie asked. "She mentioned it earlier. She said I carried your signature."

"A signature is just how it sounds: a mark that proves your identity. A person leaves their mark wherever they've been or with whomever they've been around. The way a signature is seen is different for each Immortal. For Serendipity, she sees in colors."

Well that explained a lot. Except – "Why is it so important that you have her now?"

Bill murmured her name and Sookie crossed her arms but didn't take her gaze from Eric's, who was watching her with a blank gaze. She knew she was asking a lot of questions, demanding answers she didn't really deserve to have but Serendipity trusted her.

Eric took a breath. "Serendipity was always a come and go sort of girl. She had had Godric's blood and he could always find her. We kept her a secret from others because of how valuable she is. When Godric surrendered himself to the sun, he asked me to find her. Without Godric's continues protection, many will seek to find her, just like they've already been doing. She is one of the last of her kind, making her practically royalty. She has to be kept safe and I will do so whether you want me to or not.

"Now," Eric proclaimed, clapping his hands together, "are you going to invite me in? Because she's clearly not going to come out."

Sookie hesitated but then Bill placed his hand on her shoulder. "It will be the best for both of you, Sookie," he muttered.

She sighed. "She's going to hate me."

"Better that than you dead," Eric intoned.

The blond glared up at him. "Eric, would you like to come in?"

* * *

Eric moved down the hall to where he had heard the door slam. He wrapped his hand around the knob, pulling it open.

Serendipity stood in the mirror, no longer a fifteen year old girl but stopping around the age of twenty-five. Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep, even breaths, a towel still pressed against her side where she had been bleeding.

She had removed her shirt now, leaving her clad in a plain blue bra, her bushy hair pulled up with a hair tie she had found, leaving Eric with the view of the tattoo on her back. It started as a bright golden rose, splayed out at the back of her neck, two little leaves at the sides. Vines and leaves traveled from the rose between her shoulder blades, down her back, littler golden roses sprawled between the vines, and ending just at her lower back.

"Well look who has become a full grown _Lokali_," he muttered, causing her to spin around.

"She let you in!" Serendipity screamed.

"Time for us to go," Eric replied and, before she could protest, he grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ow!" she yelled. "Put me down!"

Eric passed Bill and Sookie, nodding to them. "Thank you very much for your cooperation."

Serendipity kicked her feet and hands, trying to get Eric to let her go but of course it was like striking a brick wall. "Did you not understand me? Ég hata þig! Þú ert villa afsökun fyrir mann! Ég vona að einhver árás þig með skít hlaða af silfri og leyfi þér að rotna í fuck sun!"

Eric jostled Serendipity on his shoulder. "That wasn't very nice."

"What was that?" Sookie asked.

"Icelandic. Well, good night to you both."

Another frustrated scream was all they heard from Serendipity before Eric ran out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked. If you want to know what Serendipity said just ask :-D It may not be polite to reveal it in the actual story. Thanks everyone! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Oh wow! I am so enthused about the response I've gotten to this story so far. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and welcome Favorite Story reader: laladida; and Story Alert reader: Mary Potter77! You all are awesome! On with the show.**

* * *

Eric came to a quick stop outside the back of _Fangtasia_, ignoring Serendipity as she screamed and yelled profanities, still pounding her fist on is back and her feet in his chest. Luckily it was just after dark so the bar wasn't officially open. The only ones here now were his staff.

Speaking of . . . Pam pulled open the door before he could reach for it. The blonde took in the sight in front of her before she stepped aside. "Should I ask?"

"It'd be better if you didn't," Eric replied as he walked past his progeny. "Make sure everything's in order for opening. I have some things to tend to."

"Obviously," Pam muttered, moving to snap the others into attention and back to work.

Eric moved to his office with Serendipity still screaming, punching and kicking, leaving him wishing he had tied her up and taped her mouth shut. He closed the door, locking it before moving over to another door at the back of the room. Kicking it open, he revealed his sleeping quarters. It wasn't much but then again it never had to be; he didn't stay here often. It was more of a 'just in case' room.

Eric flipped on the light that stood next to the end table. A large bed took up the majority of the room, black satin sheets accompanied with a fur comforter. It was onto this bed that he now threw Serendipity.

"You're such a fucking bastard!" she screamed, her hand still pressed to her side.

"As if you haven't told me that before," Eric replied, becoming bored with this quickly. He entered the another room, a small bathroom that he kept. It only had a shower but it had proven useful for . . . previous conquest. He quickly grabbed some gauze Pam had thrown in there, moving back into his room.

"Only because I never seem to be able to get it through your thick skull!" Serendipity screamed, the accent in her voice just more so pronounced, just like it always did when she had became angry. She crawled off of the bed. "I want out of here! Now!"

"Where are you going to go?"

"Anywhere but here is far enough away from you." She moved towards the door but Eric took a hold of her shoulder, gently pulling her back but it was enough to send her falling onto the bed. She huffed indignantly, moving to get up again. Eric smirked before moving onto the bed quickly, grabbing her wrists and pinning her there. She struggled underneath him and his smirk widened. She was still clad in only her bra and jeans.

Serendipity scoffed. "You wish."

Eric looked down at her. "You're so heartless."

"Says the man whose heart doesn't beat."

"Touche." He grinned. "Can't say this isn't tempting though, especially with you bleeding all over the fur."

Serendipity smiled sweetly up at him. "I have enough silver on me to render your prick useless for the rest of your damn eternity. Now – get – the fuck – off."

Eric sat up but he didn't move, continuing to straddle her legs, his arms crossed. "Your mouth will get you into a lot of trouble one day, Seren."

"Like you care." Serendipity pushed herself up onto her elbows. She motioned to her side, frowning up at him. "Are you going to get me something to patch this up or are you going to just let me bleed to death?"

Eric sighed, removing himself from above her and handing her the gauze. He watched her as she walked over to the full length mirror that hung beside his closet, wrapping the gauze around her stomach. "Why don't you just let me heal you?"

Seren laughed harshly. "As if. I'll be fine, really. The sooner you get to Godric, though, the better."

Eric stared at her back, noticing then the scars and bruises that lay there, some fresh, some old. There was another long scratch on her stomach, he saw before she covered it up, traveling from under her left breast to her right hip. "What happened to you?"

She looked up at him in the mirror. "As if you don't know."

He shrugged, crossing his arms. "I'm afraid I actually don't know what you're talking about."

"Right," Serendipty replied sarcastically. "Well since you, 'don't know', I'll tell you, shan't I? For the last few weeks, I have been chased and attacked all over the blasted country."

"And you blame me?"

"If I recall, you hated how much freedom Godric gave me. The only reason you've caught me now is because I was fool enough to walk into the one city in Louisiana where you could find me. I've killed all your other lackeys."

"And probably made some other sheriff quite angry because I'm sure none of them had my signature on them did they?" Eric couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face. "Do you really think I cared enough to send my valuable staff after you? Just because I'm the Sheriff doesn't mean those who live under me are any less busy. We have a business to run. Besides, Godric was adamant about letting you live your life as humanly as you could. I wouldn't interfere with that."

Serendipity met his eyes in the mirror. "Was?"

Eric looked to the ground for a second before he moved to her, taking the gauze that was causing her so much trouble. His finger tips trailed across her flesh, as he twisted the medical tape around her stomach. "Godric – He surrendered himself to the sun."

The brunette continued to stare at him for a moment before she took a sharp breath, moving away from him. She stuffed the end of the tape into the top, where it stuck before she sat down on the bed. Eric wasn't sure whether or not her legs had gone out on her but the news was obviously shocking. When she finally spoke, she didn't look at him again. "When did this happen?"

Eric leaned back against the wall. "Around the same time when you were first attacked I'm guessing. Godric kept you a secret from our world, he kept you shielded even when you weren't with him. That's the only reason you were ever safe. With him – gone . . . you've become vulnerable."

Serendipity didn't speak. She tugged on the loose curls that had slipped loose from her wild ponytail. Her voice was soft when she spoke again, agonized. "Do you have a shirt I could borrow?"

Eric turned, opening the closet and pulling out a v-neck black t-shirt, which he tossed to her. She quickly put it on, the shirt hanging halfway down her thigh. "Thank you. I suppose I'll be leaving now."

But as she turned to the door, Eric zipped past her, blocking her exit. "You'll be staying with me."

The young woman looked up. "What? Why?"

"It was Godric's wish."

"That's insane! I am not staying with you!"

Eric smiled. "You should get some rest. If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

With that, Eric was out the door, locking it before Serendipity even had a change to move but he heard her, pounding on the door and screaming again.

"Well." Eric turned to find Pam sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She gave him a smirk. "You sure know how to pick them, boss."

"Believe me, this isn't by choice," he informed her, motioning for her to follow him into the bar. "And hopefully, it's only temporary. Hope you won't mind if I add onto your work load Pam."

"As long as I have time to change shoes first. You will not ruin another pair of my good pumps."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Fine. Change and then take Oliver to Sookie Stackhouse's home. A vampire's body should still be decomposing on her driveway. See if you can find any sort of clue to where he may have come from."

Pam nodded and headed out the door to go and find the French vampire, Oliver. Eric sighed as he sat down at his desk, listening as Serendipity cursed him and everyone connected to him.

Please let this only be temporary.

* * *

It was nearly four in the morning when Eric ventured back into his room.

Serendipity had finally stopped yelling around three twenty-seven but Eric didn't think anything of it. The room didn't have any windows so it wasn't as if she could have snuck out. He had just figured maybe her throat had gone sore.

But here she was, curled up on the bed, her lips slightly parted as she slept, still in his shirt, her jeans, and boots. Tear tracks stained her cheeks and he wondered if she had been crying because of her situation or because of Godric. He supposed it may have been a bit of both.

Shaking his head, he moved over to the exhausted girl, removing first her shoes, throwing them on the floor and then gently removing her jeans, glad that she wasn't awake at the moment. Him touching her in any way that wasn't considered appropriate would have set her off again.

As soon as the jeans hit the floor she was curled up again, her hair coming completely free of the hair tie she had taken from Sookie's house as she gripped onto the pillow. Eric placed the elastic band on the end table, staring down at her.

He thought she hadn't changed but . . . there was something completely different about her. She was still the quick to anger Serendipity that he had always known – just something was not the same. He gazed down at her a moment longer before he too laid down, turning his back on her.

What on earth had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**A/N: So I know this one is considerably shorter than the first but I hope you guys still liked it :-D Thanks you guys! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N; Hey guys! Wanna say welcome to new Fav Story readers: sage1993 and cullen cult; story alert readers: SammyMaria, leeyfjs, StayFrostyyy, and Raico; and fav author reader: erre13! You guys are awesome! On to the story.**

* * *

Serendipity awoke near two o' clock in the afternoon, feeling wonderfully rested. She stretched out from her curled up position and turned over . . . only to fall out the bed at the sight of Eric next to her.

She scuttled backwards, knocking noisily into the closet door but Eric didn't make a peep. Just like before, Eric never moved once he lay to rest for the night.

Looking down she was aghast to see that he would removed her jeans and boots. It was so lucky on his part that she had left her weapons at Sookie's house. He'd be past dead now if she had anything to say about it.

She slid up the wall to stand, edging along it until she got to the bedroom door. Murmuring a pray, she gripped the door knob in both hands and turned.

Unlocked.

Serendipity breathed a sigh of relief, pulling open the door and entering into his office where she found the door leading into the club unlocked also but she opened it wearily. This seemed all too easy. Who was to say what creatures and the likes Eric used to guard his club.

She could hear rustling behind the bar as she entered the club and she tiptoed quietly, the carpet soft and warmed by the sun underneath her feet. It didn't matter right now that all she was wearing was a t-shirt and her underwear, she had to get out of here.

Reaching the front door, she was very disappointed to find it dead bolted ad locked . . . and she without a key. "Shit!" she yelled, annoyed.

"Oh hey!" Serendipity turned around to find a woman standing behind. This woman had to be in her thirties, maybe forties and yet she dressed as if she just got out of high school. The short denim skirt left nothing to the imagination and her arms were poked out like sticks above the yellow tube top she wore. The woman smiled, her blond hair bouncing around her ears as she made her way to Serendipity. "You must be the girl Eric wrote the note about. Nice to see you awake. I was beginnin' to think you were a vampire."

Serendipity could only stare as the woman rambled off about the note Eric had left for her: about how she was to go and make sure that there was proper food for Serendipity to eat and how as soon as the girl awoke she ("Ginger, that's me," the woman said) was to make sure she ate.

This is why, nearing four twenty-three that evening, Serendipity was stuck sitting at the bar, her only means of escape blocked by a dim-witted woman who actually enjoyed the company of vampires like Eric Northman.

"A package came for you this last week, by the way," Ginger said suddenly, breaking Serendipity out of her reverie. "I thought I'd put it out for you now that you're finally here. I put it over there, by the sofa."

And she couldn't have mentioned this earlier? Serendipity mumbled a 'thank you' before moving over to the dark red sofa Ginger had pointed out. Indeed a large brown box sat there, her name written out with a graceful hand, Houston written in the return address.

Godric.

Serendipity took a shuttering gasp, her hand lifting to flutter through the colors that surrounded the box.

_Godric._

* * *

_**Six Hundred and Ninety-Seven Years Ago**_

_Sixteen years._

_It had been sixteen years since her home had been destroyed and she had lost everything._

_It had been sixteen years since Godric found her._

_Godric's signature glowed gold and forest green, full of kindness and wisdom. ._

_Her new family._

"_Godric!" Serendipity called, running through the hallway, looking for her dad. She still carried the appearance of a young child though now she looked more like a seven-year-old. _

_The door to Godric's study in their Italian home stood open and Serendipity rushed in to find him sitting at his desk reading. Godric read often, always studying. You would think after a thousand years, he'd know everything there was to know._

_Nothing surprised Godric._

_He smiled when he saw her, his chair swiveling so that she could climb up besides him, his arms encircling her waist._

"_Have you finished practicing, my child?" he asked her, tugging gently on one of her curls._

_Serendipity nodded enthusiastically. "I've gotten much better."_

"_I'm sure. You'll have to perform for Eric and me soon."_

_Her smile had fallen. "Eric doesn't like me."_

_She wasn't sure if that was true. His signature when he was around her was always darker, a sure sign of conflict and turmoil she had figured out. He glared constantly at her when they were near each other and stayed as far away from her as he could. Serendipity couldn't tell if it was because of the smell of her blood (which Godric fought well enough) or whether or not he just didn't like her._

_Either way, he still scared her. _

"_Eric is . . . complicated. He will warm up to you. You are our family."_

_Serendipity threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him. _

_Her family._

* * *

Serendipity wiped tears from her eyes, slipping her finger underneath the tape to peel it off. The lid sprang up and she reached in to pick up the first thing on top: a letter. Again, Godric had written her name across the outside of the paper in sprawling ink. She held the letter to her chest, feeling as if he were close again, still alive. Taking a deep breath, she opened it.

_My dearest Serendipity,_

_If you are reading this letter, then I have died a true death._

_Do not weep for me, my child, for I have accomplished everything I could have ever wished to, including finding you. You are truly a gift, dear girl, special and unique. Please remember this._

_If you have received this letter that must also mean that you and Eric have finally found each other. I hope he is treating you well and that you'll respect my wishes and stay with him. I am sorry I did not tell you before about shielding you from others of my kind but it was the only way to keep you safe. Now that I am gone, many will seek to abuse your wonderful powers. Eric will watch over you as long as you let him._

_Enclosed in this box are all your earthly belongings I had in my possession before I died and some other things, a few of my own things._

_Please take care, wonderful girl. By now, you'll have reached the age of a full-grown Immortal and you are stronger than you could ever believe possible. Stay strong my dear child._

_With love though my heart beats no longer,_

_Godric_

Serendipity ran her hand through her messy hair, realizing it was all a tangle. She shook her head. "Damn it," she muttered.

Now she was stuck.

Setting the letter aside and wiping the rest of her tears away, she peered into the box, seeing clothes she was sure not to fit anymore. She smiled though, shifting them aside and basking in the memories and colorful signatures that they held. But it was the object that lay at the bottom of the box that caught her attention.

Gently, she lifted out the violin case, holding it on her lap. Godric had insisted she learn some form of art. Together, they had picked the violin and she had grown attached to it. This couldn't possibly –

But it was. Inside lay the same exact violin she had learn to play when she was younger. The word _Destiny_ was etched down the scroll which was designed, twirled and twisted with little roses.

She lifted the bow and the violin, placing her chin on the chin rest and lifting the bow to the strings, strumming up.

The note rang through the bar, full and magical and complete with love and memories and –

Serendipity began to sob. She placed the violin in her lap and covered her face with her hands. She blamed herself, the guilt so deep it was tearing her heart apart.

She should have been there, even if it were just to say goodbye. Godric had let her be free though, just like Eric, though she had always come back, always knew where to go. But she had wanted to travel, discover what life was like living among humans. She loved Godric more than anything but two-thousand years was a long time. After a while, humanity ceases to exist, things become predictable. That's why she spent a lot of her time shifting ages, discovering new things, why she was always gone . . .

Why she hadn't been home when it was most important.

How long she sat there, crying, she didn't know. Ginger didn't approach her and she recalled vaguely wondering where the woman had gone. There were no windows into the bar, only dim lamps so there was no telling, really what time it was without being in range of a clock.

So she wasn't very surprised when she felt the lounge chair shift with the added weight of another person.

"He loved listening to you play," Eric muttered softly.

Serendipity sniffed, sitting up and running her hands through her messy hair again before she met Eric's eyes. His aura was lighter than she was used to, slightly grey with mixtures of purple, signs of the slight confusion he held at the sight of her and the arrogance he held because he was a vampire. Vaguely she could just make out the signatures of others, like Sookie and that dark-haired Vampire who had been at her house . . . and the slight traces of Godric which were beginning to fade now that he had died.

She nodded, looking down at the violin again before moving to tuck it back into its case but Eric stopped her, his cold hand grasping hers. "He'd want you to keep practicing."

She stared down at his pale skin, feeling his hand on every sensitive part of hers, sending goose bumps up her arm. Her eyes narrowed and she took her hand away from him. "Because you know so much all the sudden."

Whatever look had been in Eric's blue eyes, it was gone now. He leaned back away from, expressionless again as he stood. "You should get cleaned up. You have a big night tonight."

"What do you mean?" Serendipity asked getting to her feet also.

"Didn't I tell you?" Eric smirked at her confused expression. "I suppose I didn't. You were too busy yelling for me to get a word in edgewise. Staying here won't be free, Serendipity. Until the other accommodations that I have set in place for you have been completed, you will pay off your stay here in the bar."

"Pay to stay here?" If she had thought he couldn't become any more of a bastard. "I didn't ask to be here! You fucking have me locked in for Pete's Sake!"

"My Bar is locked purely for safety reasons," Eric informed her.

"Fuck that," Serendipity retorted. "That's bullshit and you know it."

"Take it as you will. You should be grateful. Most of the money you spend can be put in your own pocket, for you when we have things settled and you can leave. For now, however, your outfit is waiting in my room. Please go and change. Pam will assist you."

Serendipity turned, surprised to find Eric's blond progeny standing behind them. Pam rolled her eyes. "Designated to the roll of maid, once more. Come on."

"I think I've got it," Serendipity replied, moving past them. "How you deal with his shit on a daily basis, I'll never understand but I give you much credit."

Serendipity disappeared into the office but not before she heard Pam chuckle. "I think I might actually grow to like her."

The brunette entered into the bedroom, closing the door behind her and turning to the bed.

What the hell?

Serendipity gazed down at the outfit Eric had laid out for her. He couldn't possibly be serious, could he? He didn't really expect her to wear that, did he?

"Fucking bastard," she muttered and for the one hundredth time in the last three weeks she vowed to slice his throat with a silver knife.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this. Lol next chapter, we'll get to see the outfit and more of Sookie. Thanks for reading you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**A/N: Hey! And hello to new Favorite Story readers: Whispering, Ms Northman, ides-of-Smarch, and ChiChiGurl25; Story alert readers: Ms Northman, redScate, ninachr, and courtnieduffel; and Favorite Author readers: RowanaCullen and Smart Blondie365. You guys rock! On with the show!**

* * *

Sookie Stackhouse pulled into the parking lot of _Fangtasia_, turning off the engine to her car and staring up at the large neon sign.

Why was she here?

Serendipity probably hated her. Besides, who was to say the girl was even here? Eric could be hiding her anywhere but she supposed it was worth the shot to try and find her here.

Sookie got out the car, moving to the club. Pam was at the door tonight, dressed in a flowing midnight blue gown, worn for to effect the mystery and seduction of vampires.

"Why if it isn't Sookie Stackhouse," Pam drawled, crossing her arms. "To what do we owe the pleasure? Here to see the boss?"

"Actually no," Sookie told her peering into the dim club which was already crowded with humans and vampires. "I was looking for Serendipity. Is she here?"

"Oh is she ever," Pam said with a sadistic smirk. She glanced over her shoulder before looking back to Sookie. "You may come in. Eric's sitting on his throne but Seren is around."

"Thank you." Sookie entered the club, knowing she looked out of place but she had come straight from work on an impulse. There wasn't much she could do about the sleezeballs eyeing her legs and breast.

Ignoring the looks she was getting from humans and vampires and the soft murmur of voices in her head, she strolled through the bar, casting glances here and there in search of Serendipity. It was then that she noticed the back of a young lady, completely bare except for the dark choker that wrapped around her long neck and just below her lower back, where a pouf skirt was cinched together. Her brown hair, now straightened, flowed down to the middle of her back, the hair at her crown pulled up in intricate twirls. Sookie reached out with her mind to the girl's . . . and found colors.

Serendipity turned slightly, casting a glance at Sookie before nodding slightly at an empty booth. Sookie got the hint, moving to sit down, now in full view of the other woman.

Eric had outdone himself with this blood red and black outfit. The choker was connected to the front of a very tight bodice which was laced with a silver ribbon, the bow tied right under her breast, which poofed out of the top. The skirt resembled that of a ballerina's, tights embroidered with roses trailed down her long legs to red and black pumps.

Serendipity didn't look at all pleased.

She shot evil glares at the men staring at her as she made her way over to Sookie's table. With a huge sigh, she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring down at the blonde. "What?"

"I cam to check on you," Sookie told her motioning to the seat across from her. "And to apologize."

Serendipity eyed the seat for a second before she sat down. "For what exactly? It wouldn't happen to be letting me get stuck in a shithole of a situation, would it?"

Sookie fought the urge to roll her eyes. This girl had a real attitude problem. "It would. I'm sorry. But it really seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Right." Serendipity looked over her shoulder and Sookie followed her gaze. Eric was lounging in his throne, staring out at them.

"Is he at least treating you right?" Sookie asked. "He hasn't hurt you or anything, has he?"

"Well, I slept in his private quarters here last night," the Immortal said, still locking her gaze with Eric's, "and I being forced to work in order for him to put up with me but other than that, no he hasn't doing anything too bastardly I suppose, not yet anyway."

"So you don't have anything here with you?"

The girl shrugged. "My bag with my things is still at your house but there's not much in there."

"Well, maybe we could go shopping?" Sookie suggested.

Serendipity scoffed. "With what money? No offense, but you're a waitress and I haven't gotten paid yet."

Sookie looked past the other woman before smirking slightly, rising from her seat. Smiling nervously, she approached Eric's throne. It was obvious from his expression that he had heard their whole conversation, or at least guessed the jest of it. He shifted in his seat, crossing his long legs at the ankle.

"She doesn't have anything else to wear," Sookie started right in, staring up at him. "She definitely can't run around in that all day."

Eric glanced over Sookie's shoulder, a smirk on his face. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

Sookie glared at him. "Of course there's a lot wrong with that, Eric! Don't be so crude!'

One of these days her mouth was going to get her in trouble she knew as Eric stared blankly down at her. Vampires were strong and powerful and no matter what power she had she continued to forget that humans were no longer at the top of the food chain.

Eric sighed. "Come for her tomorrow afternoon."

"What about her living arrangements?" Sookie asked, knowing damn well that she should bite her tongue. "She can't live in the bar."

"It's already being taken care of, Sookie." Eric continued to gaze at her. "You've taken on a great deal of concern for someone you don't even know."

She shrugged. "Sometimes you just need someone to offer a hand."

Turning, Sookie made her way back to the table, grabbing her purse and things. "Seren, I'll see you tomorrow around one, okay?"

Obviously confused, the Immortal nodded. Proud of herself and her confidence, Sookie strolled out the door.

* * *

The next day, at exactly one o' clock, Sookie pulled up in front of Fangtasia. Serendipity stood outside, dressed in her jeans and boots and a long v-neck black shirt that could only belong to Eric. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that blew in the slight breeze, wisps of it falling into her eyes.

"Hey!" Sookie cried happily out the window.

Serendipity opened the door and climbed into the car. She held up a rectangular object a wicked grin on her face. "Eric left his credit card. Are you in need of a little retail therapy?"

Sookie stared at the card, contemplating. Was buying a few extra outfits worth facing Eric and his anger? On the other hand . . . Eric was a thousand year old vampire with a very successful business at the moment and probably many more in the past. Surely he had plenty of money to spare. . . .

Sookie smiled. "We'll see."

* * *

"Oh this is cute."

"Er . . . I'm not really a baby blue kind of girl."

"Oh, right. Well what about green?"

"Green will work."

Sookie passed Serendipity the sun dress over the rack. She couldn't help but be glad for the company, she realized. Serendipity, though still a Supe, didn't give off the vibe of a vampire or of a werewolf. If Sookie didn't know better, she would have sworn she were out with a regular human woman.

Still. . . .

"What was it like?" Sookie asked as they moved down the aisles.

"What?" Serendipity replied, stopping to examine a pair of jeans that probably didn't allow for much imagination, if any.

"Being with Godric, growing through the past," Sookie explained. "I'm sure you've see a lot."

"Hmm." Serendipity's gaze turned thoughtful. "Sometimes too much. Don't get me wrong," she laughed when she saw Sookie's anticipatory look. "I'm not going to pretend like a wise, know-all. These last hundreds of years I've worked on trying to keep myself as normal as possible. But, when you have so much time, you accomplish a lot. I've traveled the world with Godric . . . and Eric of course."

"What's the deal with you and him, anyway?"

"Plain and simple jealously." The Immortal shrugged. "Eric and Godric had a connection that I could never have but the same could be said about Godric and me. Eric would never have the connection outside of that of a progeny and it made him mad. He didn't want to share.

"Besides that, however, we just could never see eye to eye. We fought over everything, sometimes just because we could. You would think seven hundred years would erase all that but it hasn't. We still hate each other."

Sookie nodded, deciding to just keep her mouth shut. She couldn't read Eric's mind nor could she read Serendipity's. But the glint she had seen in Eric's eyes at the sight of her last night in the bar and the way Serendipity had met his gaze suggested that there was a lot of frustration beneath that hatred.

"I think we've spent enough of his money, don't you?" Sookie asked, picking up one last sweater.

Serendipity sighed. "I guess so. I'll be nice, this once."

They gathered their purchases (Sookie had given in and picked out a few things) and went to the counter. The damage wasn't too bad; Sookie was sure that he wouldn't even notice what probably wouldn't even be considered a smudge in his otherwise large fortune.

"Can I ask you a question?" Serendipity asked as they loaded the car.

"Of course," Sookie replied, unlocking the doors.

"That vampire at the house . . . what's the deal with him?"

"That's Bill Compton. My boyfriend."

Sookie could practically feel the intense stare she was getting. "You're boyfriend? As in, you're dating him?"

"Yes. Has been for a while now."

"Why?"

Sookie couldn't help but laugh. "What do you mean why?"

"I mean, a lot of vampires are cold, murderous, arrogant –"

"Godric wasn't."

Serendipity nodded. "Touché."

"I love Bill," Sookie finally said. "He takes care of me and he loves me too."

The Immortal fell silent for the rest of the trip. When the reached the bar, it was nearing time for the vampires to awaken. Serendipity grabbed all of her bags, moving to peer at Sookie through the open car window. "You're not bad Sookie, even if your boyfriend is a living corpse. No offense."

"None taken," Sookie replied with a smile.

"We'll have to hang out more if the warden doesn't keep me under lock and key."

"Of course."

Serendipity nodded, before moving into the bar. Sookie shook her head, driving off.

She'd be okay.

* * *

**A/N: OMG I KNOW IT"S BEEN A HORRIBLY LONG TIME! I am so sorry and I hope this makes up for things. Thanks for being so patient and I'll try to update sooner next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Just want to say hello to all the new people who have added this story and/or myself to any list! You guys are fantastic! On with the show.**

**

* * *

**

Eric was supposed to be doing paperwork.

He had a lot of business to handle and tonight, when he didn't necessarily need to make an appearance in his club should have been the opportune time to finish that business but he couldn't.

Instead he was too focused on listening to Serendipity play.

It had been four days since he had brought her here and he had decided to give her the night off as well. He didn't very well feel comfortable with her in the club without his eye on her.

Right now she sat in the bedroom playing her violin. Eric couldn't put his finger on what she played but it was beautiful and surrealistic. It was something he supposed he'd have to get used to again.

* * *

_**Six hundred and Thirty years ago **_

_Eric stood outside of her room._

_That girl._

_She never spoke to him, not really. When Godric was around, they were cordial to one another but other than that, he knew nothing about her and it had been nearly seventy-plus years. _

_She looked like a fifteen-year-old girl now though she was actually eighty and she was gorgeous. Eric wasn't blind and he wasn't ashamed to admit that she was pretty. . . ._

_He just couldn't stand her._

_Around him she was always angry. If she did speak, they were yelling at each other, something Godric found amusing strangely enough. _

_Eric found it annoying._

_Except for when she played._

_Serendipity was the most beautiful girl of all times when she played her instrument. She looked so peaceful and sane._

_He moved from around the corner, surprised to see the door was open. He watched her, her eyes closed, her hair following across her chest in soft waves and her fingers moving deftly across the strings._

_Gorgeous._

_She stopped suddenly, leaning forward to write notes on a piece of music sheet paper in front of her. Her pencil stopped and Eric looked up to meet her eyes. "What are you doing?"_

"_You're writing your own piece," Eric stated, slightly shocked but not wanting to show it. _

_Serendipity frowned. "What? Didn't think I was smart enough?"_

_Eric shook his head, before he quickly turned away not wanting to start a fight in the peaceful ambiance that had settled around them._

_She was just so annoying._

_

* * *

_

"Did he say anything to you?"

Eric looked up from the paperwork he hadn't been reading into those large brown eyes that had seen so much over the past few weeks. It was amazing to him, really that she was even still alive. Godric had kept her sheltered when she lived with them so she must have picked up things during her travels that neither of them ever knew of. "Hmm?" he asked, distracted as he was.

"Godric?" Serendipity asked, straightening the large sweater she was wearing and sitting down in the chair across from his desk, tucking her feet under her. "Did he – did he say anything to you about me. Before he died."

Eric set his things down. "Only that I should find you and care for you. It was his dying wish of me."

"Oh." Serendipity wrapped her arms around her knees, placing her chin on top. "I wish I had been there. I should have been there."

He watched her as she obviously struggled not to cry again. "Have you finished the piece you were writing?" he asked to change the subject.

"Huh?" she asked, sitting up straight.

"The piece you were composing."

Serendipity stared at him surprised. "That was centuries ago. I can't believe you remember that."

Eric shrugged waiting for her to continue.

"I never finished," she replied, looking down at her knees. "I lost inspiration some years ago. It's funny really. Beethoven and Mozart and countless others arranged numerous pieces in the sixty or less years that they've had. I've had centuries and haven't even finished one."

Seeing that this topic was also making her sad, Eric wasn't sure what else to do. Well, except. . . .

He stood, putting down his papers and walking around the desk. Standing next to her chair, he extended his hand. Serendipity stared at his palm before looking up at him. "What?"

"I have something to show you," he replied. Hesitantly, she placed her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet, leading her out of his office and the back door of his club. "I have been working on a project ever since Godric died. A project for you."

"What sort of project?" Serendipity asked.

Eric said nothing else as they walked through the path in the woods behind his club that he had had constructed. It wasn't far from here. He wanted to be able to reach it if he needed to in a hurry.

So when Eric stopped walking he moved Seren in front of him so that she could see. He heard her gasp and she walked forward slightly before she stopped and turned to look at him. "You did this? This is for me?"

Eric nodded to both questions and the Immortal did something he never thought she'd do . . . she smiled _at_ him.

Before he could really comprehend it though she had turned and ran into the cottage that was now her new home. With a slight smile of his own, Eric followed.

It wasn't extravagant but it was a place for her to stay instead of the club. The living room hosted only a comfy couch and armchair with a fireplace while the kitchen was cheery, refrigerator fully stocked and a table with a couple of chairs set up in the middle. Eric moved into the back of the cottage, which held her bathroom and bedroom, both set up to be fully equipped for a human woman. Eric, of course had made sure to have special shades that would block out the sun if need be.

Still, Serendipity seemed happy enough. "Windows," she said smiling. "I have windows."

"I hoped that you liked it," Eric replied. "It's just temporary, of course, but it's a place for you to stay when you don't have to be in the club."

"I love it," Serendipity told him, smiling at him again. "Honestly I do. In fact, I'm going to start moving my stuff now."

She made to move past him but he gently grabbed her wrist stopping her. He didn't look at her as he spoke but he knew he didn't really need to. "Godric adored you and wanted you to grow as humanly as you possibly could. It wouldn't have mattered to him that you weren't there. The most you can do for him now is not do anything that could get you hurt. Yes, you're here to stay for a while but don't let that stop you from being a live. Godric wants you to live."

When he finally did look over his shoulder at her, she was staring up at him with this unfathomable look. She nodded. "Okay. I understand. Thank you."

Eric nodded back and realized her wrist. She stood there for a moment longer before she walked out of the house, heading back to the club.

That night as he laid himself to rest he heard the soft dulcet tones of Serendipity's violin. The medley was sad but it sang on hope and Eric smiled to himself.

It seemed as if Serendipity was finally finishing her masterpiece.

* * *

**A/N: So I know it's been a while. This is kind of just a filler. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Hello and Thanks to any new reviewers or those who added this to their alert or favorites: Jeanie21 and kmcracerx. You're fantabulous!**

**

* * *

**

_**Five hundred and Ninety Years Ago**_

"_Where is it?" _

_Serendipity's room was a disaster area. Clothes had been torn from the dressers and the closet, bedding strewn across the floor. _

_All because she couldn't find her violin. _

_The case was still here, along with her bow but other than that, it was missing._

_Tears ran down Serendipity's face as she sunk to her knees. That violin was her most prized possession and now it was gone. _

_What was she going to do?_

_What would she tell Godric?_

"_Hmm, hmm." Serendipity wiped her eyes along the back of her sleeve before she looked up at the door, surprised to find Eric standing there, his hands behind his back. "Am I interrupting something?"_

_The Immortal glared at him, getting to her feet. "What do you want?"_

_Eric held out his hands to her . . . and in his hands was her violin._

_With a gasp, Serendipity ran forward snatching her instrument away and hugging it to her body. "I was so worried! I can't believe –"_

_She stopped suddenly before she glared up at Eric. "Did you _steal_ this from me?"_

"_If you'll allow me to explain –"_

"_I knew you were heartless but I never would have thought you'd do something like this! Go away!" With that, Serendipity slammed the door shut before turning to her messy room. _

_It wasn't until after she had finished cleaning and moved to practice that she noticed the new design along the scroll of her beloved instrument._

_

* * *

_

"I never did say thank you."

"Hmm?"

Serendipity looked back to Sookie and shook her head. "Nothing," she replied with a slight smile.

It had been a surprise, almost a shock, when Sookie had walked into _Fangtasia_ that night. Serendipity supposed she could call the other woman a friend. They did have a few things in common anyway.

"I was just saying you'll have to show me your new place when you have time," Sookie said, continuing from where they left off. "I'm sure it's great. Eric wasn't ever really one to do anything half baked."

"He's – different from how I remember him," Serendipity admitted.

"How so?"

"He's not as . . . pretentious as I remember him to be, you kknow? I remember him acting as if he had the world in his hands."

"Oh believe me, he still does. It just must not show as much as it used to."

Serendipity leaned back in her chair, looking up at the throne. Pam sat there tonight, looking lovely and regal, as always, but it was kind of weird not seeing Eric sitting there. Serendipity often forgot that he was a business man. He was probably off doing work.

"Ugh who would have ever thought this one horse town could be so boring?" Serendipity asked sarcastically. "No offense," she added.

"None taken," Sookie assured. "But there's a lot to do in Shreveport, really, when you can find it. Bon Temp isn't so bad either. Oh, I have an idea! Why don't we go to _Merlotte's_ you left so quickly that night I didn't get to properly introduce you to Sam."

"Is there something I should know about him?"

"Shape shifter."

"Ah, I swear Sookie, the company you keep."

"Wait until you meet Alcide. He's a werewolf. Come on, let's go before your warden comes."

Serendipity grinned, looking up at Pam who was watching her. The vampire shrugged a smirk on her face. Serendipity definitely liked her.

* * *

A quick trip to her house to grab a sweater and then Serendipity and Sookie were on their way to Bon Temp, Eric none the wiser.

"It feels as if forever since I've been away from that place!" Serendipity cried out, opening the window and letting the cool breeze float into the car, blowing her curls around. "I feel so free!"

Sookie smiled, watching her new friend. This was so different from being around Bill or Eric or even Sam. This was almost normal.

"So what's it like in Bon Temp?" Serendipity asked, turning in her seat.

Sookie shrugged. "It's . . . home. Everyone knows everyone, everyone's like family. It's just – idk, a place to be. _Merlottte's _though is the hotspot, I suppose. Everyone comes to Merlotte's even families. Lafayette's burgers are to die for and the atmosphere is just fun. I think you'll like it."

The two women fell silent after that, both lost in individual thoughts. It wasn't long before they pulled up to _Merlotte's_, the parking lot crowded but Sookie pulled around back to the staff parking lot. "This should be fun," Sookie said smiling.

"I'm wondering if I should change forms," Serendipity said, as casually as if she were simply changing her shoes.

"Probably best if you come in as how you are now," Sookie replied, locking the car door. "No one's going to recognize you anyway."

The two woman entered the bar, passing by the kitchen and Sam's closed door. "Tara!" Sookie called out.

"Sookie is that you?" The woman behind the bar spun around, long braids flying as she did so. She grinned. "I thought we might see you tonight. Who's your friend?"

"This is Serendipity," Sookie told her as the two of them took a seat at the bar. "She's new to town."

Tara eyed the Immortal wearily. "Last newcomer we had to town was –"

"She's nothing like Maureen. I'll explain later," Sookie added to Serendipity's confused look.

"Well, it's nice to meet you then." Tara put out her hand and Serendipity shook it. "I've got to get back to work but I'll talk to you two later."

"Her signatures very fuzzy," Serendipity said as soon as the other woman was out of earshot.

"Tara's been through a lot these last couple of months," Sookie informed her.

"Sookie." The two of them looked up as a man not much older than Sookie approached them, a grin on his face as he eyed Serendipity. His blond hair was messy and his eyes bright and excited. He was handsome. "You can't just bring newcomers in here with out introducing them."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "She's in a relationship, Jason. This is my brother."

"Sookie I am ashamed that you'd make me sound like that's all I'm interested in!" Jason declared. "I just simply came over here to introduce myself. I'm Jason, Jason Stackhouse," he said to the Immortal who had been watching his exchange with Sookie amused.

"Serendipity," the woman replied, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"The same. Perhaps I'll buy you a drink sometime." Jason winked at her before moving off to join another man she assumed to be his friend.

Sookie shook her head, turning to Serendipity who was smirking. "Relationship?"

"He would have bugged you continuesly if he thought you were single," Sookie explained.

The rest of the night at the bar was spent mingling with the people who came in and every single one of them knew Sookie. Serendipity was something new and exciting so naturally everyone wanted to meet her.

Sam Merlotte finally came out of the back and Serendipity found it a pleasure to meet the shape shifter and he was shocked to meet an Immortal. Sookie could tell the two of them would get off fine.

"We should get you back home before Eric throws a fit and you know he will," Sookie told her a few hours later.

Serendipity threw back the rest of her beer. "I wish we didn't have to go. This is so eloquently rural! I love it."

Tara appeared suddenly putting a wine in front of Serendipity. "We didn't order anything else," Sookie said, looking confused.

"It's from that man down there," Tara explained, nodding her head in that direction. "He's been eye you all night."

Sookie and Serendipity both turned in the direction Tara had indicated. At the end of the bar sat a man maybe in his middle thirties, dark black hair slicked back from his face and calculating green eyes. Even sitting, he looked tall and very imposing. When he saw the ladies looking at him, he smirked at Serendipity, titling his head and his glass to her.

"Let's go," Serendipity murmured, not even touching the glass. Quickly she grabbed her sweater and left. Sookie looked at the guy, wondering briefly if she wanted to try and read his mind but a glint that passed through his eyes gave her pause. She grabbed her sweater, wished Tara a goodnight, and left.

Who was that man?

* * *

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update! I hope you guys like this chapter though! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/n: Hello to all new readers who have added this story and/or myself to their favorites and/or alerts: Xtyne, Kilera, Lady007, shake.n, evedarling84, mixmatched9, SerialKiller24, and cdsnow! You guys are fantastic! And to those to whom I couldn't reply directly: Becca! Thanks hun glad you like the story ;D On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

Of course Eric was waiting for her when Serendipity and Sookie returned to _Fangtasia_. Sookie pulled the car to a stop, her headlights shining on Eric, making his angry blue eyes flash.

"Uh oh," Serendipity said, but there was a smile on her face.

"Think you're in trouble?" Sookie asked, looking at her new friend.

"Oh no doubt about that. You should probably head home Sookie. That way he'll be too busy yelling at me to remember to be angry with you."

"Good plan." Sookie was surprised as Serendipity leaned over, hugging her quickly before she hopped out of the car, shutting the door. Sookie watched for a second as Serendipity approached Eric before she backed her car away, knowing that Eric wouldn't hurt Seren.

It wasn't until she was on the road back home did she remember that she had forgotten to ask Serendipity about that strange man in the bar.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Eric demanded as Serendipity moved past him.

"Just out with Sookie," Serendipity replied as they walked around the bar to the path that led to her cottage. "Is there a problem?"

"A problem?" The flood of anger that Eric must have been holding back was set lose as he grabbed hold of her arm, spinning her around to face him. "Don't you realize that there is someone looking for you, wanting to possibly _kill _you and you don't think it's a problem to simply run off without thinking? I can't believe you'd do something so stupid!"

"Will you let go of me?" Serendipity shouted, snatching her arm away from him as best she could. There'd be a bruise she was sure. Reaching down, she pulled the stake from her boot and lifting up her shirt slightly she revealed the silver chained belt, the gun with the silver bullets attached to a holster around her waist. "Look. Totally and completely protected. No vampire is going to even get close enough to touch me."

"Maybe one vampire but what if there were more? You can't possibly think that you'd be able to protect yourself from all of them at once could you?"

"I could if I really needed to!"

"You're no longer allowed to see Sookie, not if you're going to continue to put yourself and her in danger."

"You can't _ground_ me! You're not my father! You're not Godric!"

"I'm the only thing you have left so you better get used to it!"

Serendipity glared at him, spinning on her heel and storming to her cottage. She pulled open the door, angrily glaring into the darkness. "NEXT TIME YOU TAKE ME OUT THEN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Eric was no where in sight but she knew that he could hear her, knew that he was seething as she slammed the door. She leaned against it, crossing her arms.

Where had that come from?

She would rather claw her own eyes out than go out with Eric but that seemed to be the only way he was going to allow her to ever leave the premises again.

Fat chance of that.

Sighing, she took off her jacket, throwing it on the couch. Now that her anger was depleting, she recalled that man from the bar.

Who had that been?

The vibe she gotten from him had made her uncomfortable and gave her the chills.

And what was worse is that she couldn't see his signature. All that surrounded him was a blank space. She was sure he was human but that was absolutely something she had never seen before.

Serendipity threw herself back on her bed, willing herself not to think about it anymore.

That was probably the last time she would ever see that strange man and she didn't want to scare herself.

She was perfectly capable of taking care and protecting herself from anyone who could ever think to her attack.

Eric really didn't need to be so worried.

* * *

A week passed by before Eric saw Serendipity again. She didn't leave her cabin, didn't call his name, didn't speak to him which had been just fine for him. . . .

Until he found himself outside her door.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Pam would never let him live this down.

Sighing and shaking his head, he knocked on her door. A few minutes passed before she pulled open the door, clad only in a thin tank top and shorts, her hair piled on top of her head. He couldn't help it. Eric's eyes roamed her body. Serendipity was indeed a beautiful woman, he'd never deny it. But she didn't need to know that.

Serendipity crossed her arms over her chest, but that didn't make it any better. In fact, crossing her arms, lifted her breast, the curves peeking out over the top of her tank top. If she noticed his staring she didn't mention it. "What do you want?"

"Get dressed," he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Serendipity dropped her arms. "What?"

"We're going out." Eric turned from the door. "You were . . . right. I can't keep you here, but I won't have you going out without some form of protection. So get dressed. Wear something nice."

Before she could respond, Eric turned back around and closed the door. She wouldn't be able to protest, not really. He was sure she was in just as much shock as he was.

Moments later, the door clicked open and Eric turned, completely rendered speechless for the first time in a thousand years.

The dark green dress that Serendipity pulled out did everything to flatter her. She had always looked good in green. It was short and flowing, stopping at her mid-thigh and showing off her long legs, tapering at the waist and clinging to her top, showing off her cleavage. She adjusted her strings, looking down at the high heels she wore. "Is this okay?" she asked.

Deciding not to answer her silly question, he just held out his hand to her. Brown eyes met blue and she let him lead her away from her house, locking the door behind them.

* * *

_**Three hundred and Five Years Ago**_

"_Godric! Godric I'm back!"_

_Eric's flicked another page of the paper. _

_So she was back._

_It was about time. It had been almost seven years._

"_Eric." He could hear the displeasure in her tone. He imagined she stood now, hands on her hips, annoyed expression on her face. It was like this whenever she dropped in to see Godric and found Eric there. It had been like this for years._

_Finally he looked up, surprised at what he saw. _

_Serendipity stood there just as he said she would be but . . . she was gorgeous. _

_The outfit she wore was the simple dress of a woman of the seventeen hundreds, flowing skirt and cinched at the waist and bodice. It was green. A parasol hung over her wrist as she took off the little white gloves._

_Serendipity was beautiful._

_Of course, it was something he had noticed before but never admitted out loud or, really to himself. _

"_Is Godric here?" she asked._

"_You've just missed him," Eric informed her, reluctantly looking back to his paper as Serendipity realized the pins from his hair._

_She sighed as if it were his fault and he looked up again as she left the room, her long hair flowing against her back._

_Gorgeous._

_

* * *

_

This is what memory came to Eric's mind as he sat across from the girl in question in a small nightclub. She sipped on some Mango beverage he didn't remember the name of while he had a wine glass of True Blood.

"This was definitely unexpected," Serendipity muttered over the quiet music.

Eric just watched her, not really sure how to respond. He knew it was unexpected. "How is your drink?"

She looked down at it. "It's really good, actually. . . . Thank you for this."

"You're welcome."

It was obviously weird. The two of them, actually being _kind_ with one another. He had been right when he said he was the only person she had left in this world but the same could be said about her for him. She had been there practically since the first time he had been born. He found himself not wanting to let her leave again.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked her, standing to his feet.

The shock on Serendipity's face would have been hilarious if he weren't feeling the same. Instead of answering directly though, she merely put down her drink, placing her hand in his and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

People were watching them. They were far enough away from Shreveport that no one automatically recognized Eric but they knew he was a vampire and the fact that Serendipity looked like a human. . . . Well, he could only imagine the conclusions they were coming to at the moment.

"You're . . . different," Serendipity murmured as they swayed to the soft music.

Eric met her gaze. "I suppose I could say the same for you."

"It's been a long time," Serendipity replied. "Hundreds of years after all. I suppose we would have changed eventually."

"Hmm." Eric reached up, moving her curly hair out of her face. Serendipity's eyes widen before the fell closed, his fingers brushing against her eyebrow.

Damn it.

This had been a bad idea.

Thankfully the song ended.

Serendipity moved back, away from him though he took her hand to lead her back to their table.

Sitting across from her again, he could see her face was flushed, could hear her heart pounding and could practically feel the heat that was radiating from her.

This had been a _really _bad idea.

* * *

**A/N: Hey All! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you don't think their relationship is evolving too fast. It has been like seven hundred years of tension between them Anyway, see you next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Hey All! Thanks to those who have added this story to their alerts: LacedWithLove! You are fantastic! Hey uh . . . just warning you this is gonna get a little graphic.**

**

* * *

**

Serendipity wasn't sure what tonight had been all about and she knew she couldn't describe the feelings she felt at this time.

She was confused.

She was excited.

She was . . . well, a number of other things she shouldn't feel concerning Eric.

She had loved the way his hand felt on her waist, could feel his cold fingers against her skin, which burned her skin. When he lifted his hand and brushed it against her face, her heart stopped and for a moment she couldn't breath and –

_Fuck._

Now she walked next to him, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his slacks and her hands clenched in front of her. They hadn't spoken on the way home and Eric was even more so stony than he usually was.

"I . . . had fun?" Serendipity told him as they approached her cottage. She hated being this unsure. Of course, she had always found Eric completely and totally lust-worthy material. God, she would put her fingers in that silky blond hair and his blue eyes would pierce her to her very core and she would be in ecstasy at the feel of his large hands grasping her hips and his large –

_Double Fuck_.

She was not helping herself right now.

"Yes," Eric responded.

They stood there awkwardly, unsure of themselves.

That was their first mistake.

Serendipity barely had time to register when she was swept of her feet, her body being hurtled past the trees, away from her home and Eric.

The body holding hers was hit with an incredible force and she went flying, crashing to the hard dirty floor.

So much for her new dress.

Looking over she saw the flash of white and blond that was Eric fighting their mysterious vampire.

Where the hell had he come from?

A growl alerted Serendipity to the wolf that was bearing down on her. Never one for being unprepared nowadays, reached under the skirt of her dress, grabbing the gun that was holstered to her thigh. With lightning quick speed, she aimed and shot the wolf right in his forehead.

An awful tearing noise alerted her to the fact that Eric had killed his vampire, probably ripped out his heart. She preferred not to look.

There were more wolves coming, she could tell as she heard them pawing through the woods to get to her. She turned and shot one in his stomach as it leapt at her and shot the other in his leg, his knee. Eric was killing wolves as they attacked him and was heading for her when another vampire attacked him.

Her gun was knocked from her hand though as she was knocked down again. A vampire stood feet away from her, eyes bright and fangs released. She was bleeding she thought, noticing the dark stain on her thigh. She had scraped it hard against. . . .

As the vampire lunged at her she took the stake that had been stuck to her bleeding thigh and pointed it upwards. Thrusting, she met the vampire and he met her eyes in shock as the stake entered his heart and he disintegrated, blood and organs falling on her.

"Sick," she muttered, getting to her feet.

She ran over to where Eric had his vampire pinned, the strangers back to her. With a yell, she stabbed her stake into his back where she knew his heart was. The weapon made contact and the vampire disintegrated as well, blood falling to the ground.

Eric reached up and grabbed the stake as Serendipity fell forward, stopping it inches from his chest. Serendipity let go and he dropped it to the ground, staring at her.

She was breathing hard and they were both covered in blood. They were so close together that with every rise and fall of her chest, she brushed against him. Eric reached forward, lifting something that looked like an intestine off her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

God why did he look so damn fuckable even covered in blood?

Serendipity took a step back, nodding. She pointed over to one of the werewolves who was still alive, now transformed and holding onto his knee. "That one would make a good hostage."

"Of course."

"I'm going to go take a shower," she replied, quickly spinning on her heel. She picked up her gun and marched back towards her house.

She need a cold, _cold_ shower.

* * *

_What was that_?

Eric paced outside, the cool air doing nothing to calm him down. The wolf downstairs had been chained up, cussing him and Pam out as they had done so and he had washed the blood and gore from his own body. You would think that would be enough to distract him, but it didn't.

All he could think about was Serendipity and the fierce, ferocious way she had fought and how free she looked, how . . . sexy.

The rip in her dress that had showed off her creamy thigh hadn't helped either.

He wasn't going to make it.

Without thinking about it any further, he walked swiftly down the path to Serendipity's cottage, flinging open the door and entering.

He could hear the shower water running and he stopped in the living room.

What was he doing?

He clenched his fist.

This was ridiculous. He couldn't just barge in here and –

The water stopped.

She was in there, water dripping down her body, sliding past the valley of her breast. . . .

_Fuck._

This was Serendipity he was thinking about. The girl who for most of his existence had irate him and caused him nothing but frustration. The girl who was incredibly annoying, who –

Eric found himself outside of the bathroom, his fangs out.

All he'd have to do is push the door open.

_No._

Eric turned his back to the door. He needed to go back to his bar. He had a business to run, things to do. He couldn't expect Pam to keep wanting to –

"Eric what are you doing?"

The thousand-year-old vampire spun around to face the now open bathroom door. Serendipity stood there with a towel wrapped around her slim body, water dripping from her freshly was hair which was tied up in a sloppy bun.

He had never seen anyone so sexy.

He rushed forward, taking her waist in his hands and lifting her up on the bathroom counter as he pressed his lips against hers. She gasped against his mouth but she didn't push him away. Instead she clutched onto the front his shirt, her legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

Eric let his hands wander, one ripping away the towel so that he could place it against her right breast and the other fisting in her hair and pulling it loose as he pulled her head back, focusing in on her neck. He wouldn't bite her . . . not because he didn't want to, oh no, he was horribly tempted but he knew it would ruin it if he did because she didn't want him to. That didn't stop her from licking and sucking on her collarbone.

Serendipity was moaning and gasping in his ear but he could still feel her nimble fingers unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped for a moment, ripping off the offending object before he went back to work, this time fastening his lips around her nipple.

Serendipity gasped. "Bedroom!"

Without hesitation he grasped her thighs, lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom. They fell onto the bed, Eric quickly tearing off his pants and underwear. Serendipity was looking up at him with lust filled eyes and that was enough.

Eric gripped her around her waist with one arm, the other reaching up to grab the head board as he entered into her. Serendipity cried out, her head falling back as she held onto Eric's shoulders. He could feel her nails drawing blood but all it did was spur him on as he begin to thrust into her at a gradually quickening pace.

He had never imagined this. Never once had it crossed his mind to have sex with her like this but now that he was here he could only think that it was better than he would have imagined. She was so tight and warm around him, it felt so good.

Serendipity was practically crying, one hand holding on tight to his hair as she pressed her face into his neck. "Eric," she gasped into his ear.

He moaned at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth. So far he hadn't been able to say anything and usually he was very vocal during sex but now he was just so amazed. He pressed his lips against her shoulder, his fangs digging into the skin of his mouth and he could taste his own blood.

"Eric," she breathed again, looking him in the eye. "Bite me."

He stared at her, shocked but she turned her neck and that was all the invitation he needed. He bit down and received a rush of euphoria so strong at the sweet taste of her blood that he barely heard her as she cried out an ecstasy.

They knew no more.

* * *

**A/N: Woo Hoo! That got intense! I hope you guys liked it! See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to all my new readers who have added me or this story to their favorites or alerts: evedarling84, weezerz2490, wizziewoo123, ThatGirl54, tigeruawish, AmyK73, and auntjilly! You guys Rock!****

* * *

**Eric rolled over in the bed, yawning.

Best sleep he had ever gotten, he was sure.

Next to him, Serendipity still slept on, her back to him and the covers resting around her waist. Eric reached forward, running his fingers down the tattoo that covered her otherwise flawless skin.

No, not flawless.

There were bruises, some fresh, some fading but visible. There were scratches covered in dry blood. He moved his hand over her back, his fingers caressing every mar.

Serendipity sighed and rolled onto her back. She stretched her arms over her arms and rubbed her eyes before she looked at him, a slight smile on her face. "Hello there," she murmured.

Eric returned her small smile. "Hello."

He went back to examining her then, running his fingers over the front of her body, the scars and bruises that lay on her upper arm and her shoulders, goose bumps appearing on her skin. "You've been through a lot."

"The other guys are much worse for wear," she assured him, her eyes closed again.

Eric trailed down her side to the finger shaped bruises that lay just above her waist. "Where did these come from?"

Serendipity peeked though one eye to where Eric's hand lay. She laughed quietly. "From you, I think."

"Oh." Eric smile widened. "My apologies."

"Oh of course."

Eric propped himself up, his elbow indenting the pillow, as he came to her biggest scar, the one that rested on her stomach. He ran his fingers down it, earning a shiver from Serendipity. "How did you get this?"

"It's a long story."

"We have plenty of time."

Serendipity's mouth turned up into a smile. "Too much time I think."

She turned over on her side, resting her head on her elbow as she finally opened her eyes. "Does it ever occur to you how old we actually are?"

"You're avoiding the subject."

"Because it's an absolutely dreadful story and it's long and boring," Serendipity whined. She reached up, running her hand through his hair. "Wouldn't you rather do other things?"

Eric smirked. Tempting. "Nice try."

Serendipity pouted crossing her arms over her chest. Eric sat up fully, uncrossing her arms and hovering over her. "Just tell me what happened."

She stared up at him for a moment before sighing. "Fine, but you need to move. I can't concentrate like this."

Eric moved, sitting back against the headboard while Serendipity sat up as well, wrapping the covers around her breast. She sighed again. "I was in Colorado, I think, when the attacks started. I was out finishing some last minute grocery shopping when this vampire attacked. I knew he wasn't a Colorado Vampire. His signature was off. But he attacked me in the middle of the produce section.

"I could hear screaming and I looked down and I was bleeding. The vampire was coming at me and he was saying how his Master was going to be so pleased. Thankfully it was an old fashioned store. I grabbed one of those sticks that hold up the signs for the fruit and I jammed it into his heart."

Serendipity pulled her knees up to her chest. "It was terrifying really but I handled myself. As soon as I knew he was dead I ran back to my apartment, packed as much as I was willing to carry and I ran."

Eric slid his arm around Serendipity's shoulder. "I could heal you."

The Immortal stiffened turning to face him. "I can't."

"Why not? You drank Godric's blood all the time."

"And I had a connection to him that I was willing to make. With you, I –"

"You still don't trust me," Eric interrupted angrily. "After everything."

"It's not that! No, just I've never drank anyone else's blood except Godric's. It kind of . . . unnerves me to think about drinking someone else's blood."

Eric stared at her for a moment before he lifted his wrist, biting down and drawing blood. He lifted his wrist to Serendipity who was eyeing it warily. "Never know."

Sighing, she took Eric's arm and hesitantly placed her lips against his blood.

Eric's eyes closed in bliss as she drank from him. He could feel himself becoming aroused again and he slipped his free hand into her hair, tugging lightly before he trailed his fingers down her back.

As soon as she lifted her head, he crashed his lips against hers in ferocious passion.

Look like they were going to be in that bed for a while longer.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh writers block. I know where I want to go but I'm kind of stuck guys. Next chapter will hopefully be better :D Thanks all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: This does not belong to me :D**

**A/N: Hey all! Shout out to those who have added me or this story to their alerts and/or favorites: ella99! You are spectacular! And thanks to those who have reviewed! I hope I responded to everyone. On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

Serendipity sat in her room, practicing her violin. She hadn't practiced in a while because . . . well, she had been sort of preoccupied, in a very good way.

It didn't feel as if anything were truly changed between her and Eric. . . . Okay, having sex with him was definitely a change. She wondered if Godric had seen this coming at some point in time. He may have hinted at it.

_**Two hundred and thirteen years **_

"_Godric?" Serendipity said, leaning towards him._

_He looked at her, the amusement in his eyes evident. "Yes my child."_

_She smiled. "What are you so happy about?"_

_He glanced over at Eric again, who was obviously fuming about something. The blond looked up at Serendipity and Godric, glaring before he looked back down to the book he had been reading._

"_Nothing, just something I noticed," he replied. He placed his fingertips under her chin, smiling softly at her. "Maybe, in a few years, you'll notice it too. . . . Now could you play something Beethoven for me? I'd really like to hear you play."_

_Confused but deciding to forget it for now, she lifted her violin up, beginning to play. _

So, obviously she had noticed it like Godric had said she would, though it had certainly taken her longer than 'a few years'.

The look Eric got in his eyes when he looked at her . . . soft, caring, playful. It was certainly something she wouldn't have been looking for in the badass Viking Vampire but. . . .

She was glad she had noticed.

There was a knock on her door and she smiled, setting her instrument down. Eric must be taking a break from work. "Come in," she called.

The door opened.

Serendipity hopped to her feet, taking a step back.

Standing in the doorway was the man from _Merlotte's. _His green eyes scanned the room before they landed on Serendipity. He smiled widely. "Well hello, my little Immortal."

Serendipity moved to reach for her gun.

Shock and pain ran through her body which convulsed as she fell to the ground. The man stood above her, a tazer in hand. He tsked her. "Can't have all that can we, darling? Pick her up and take her to the car. I need to leave a little something behind for her keeper."

* * *

Eric sat at his desk, distracted.

Something wasn't right.

Usually, he could hear other noise, glasses clinking, talking, underneath the music but now he couldn't. He stood, ready to walk out of his office to right what was wrong when the door burst opened.

Pam rushed in. "Serendipity is gone."

"What?" Eric growled.

"I've closed the club already," Pam told him. "I figured this was much more important. I went over to check on her, like normal but the front door was open. Eric there was no smell, no blood, no sign of a struggle. It would have been as if she vanished but I found this."

Pam handed him an envelope. His name was scrawled along the front in large block letters. He ripped it open.

_**Hello Mr. Northman!**_

_**I would like to first off introduce myself. My name is Finnigas Royal, a collector of sorts and a business man of all trades.**_

_**I would like to, secondly, thank you for keeping my newest piece safe these past couple of weeks. She has proven very evasive and has killed many of my other pieces in my search for her. You must understand that as soon as I found out that she even existed, I had to make her mine. She is one of a few. Of course, having her be the only one left in the United States makes her very rare, very important.**_

_**I have taken her into my possession for safe keeping. I see you have been having quite a bit of fun with her, you naughty boy! Bite marks all over the place! Oh well, nothing a little medicinal application won't cure.**_

_**I can't be tracked, Mr. Northman, but I daresay I would be a fool if I thought you won't try. The Immortal is fine for now but I will resort to drastic measures if you attempt to take her back from me. I only need a part of her to prove that I had her in my possession.**_

_**Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Northman.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Finnigas Royal**_

_**Collector Extraordinaire**_

Eric crumpled up the letter, throwing it to the ground and rushing out his office. He hurried into the basement where the werewolf they had captured not but six days ago sat chained.

He grabbed the man by his neck. "Finnigas Royal. Where does he live? Where is he hiding?"

"I ain't saying nothing!" the werewolf spat.

Eric bared his fangs, digging them into the man's shoulders. His cries echoed through the basement as he squirmed, trying to get away.

"Where has he taken her!" Eric roared, the werewolf's blood staining his mouth. It tasted bitter in his mouth and he knew then that the werewolves had been indulging in vampire blood.

Finnigas Royal hosted a menagerie. No doubt in Eric's mind what would happen there when they smelled Serendipity.

"Anything you do to me won't compare to what Royal will do if he finds out I gave him up," the werewolf replied. "You won't get nothing out of me!"

Eric let him drop back to the ground, turning to Pam who stood in the doorway. "Get me Sookie."

* * *

Serendipity lay on a bed where she had been distributed, the only thing she was able to move being her eyes. She was terrified.

Oh God.

Why hadn't she taken blood from Eric the third time to seal the bond? Now he'll never be able to find her.

"My friends say your heart is beating awfully fast." The door clicked shut, locking. The man she had come to know as Finnigas Royal appeared in her field of vision. He grinned. "It's exciting them."

He placed his hand on her chest, just above her breast. He breathed in, letting his breath come out in a shuttered gasp. "Yes very fast in deed."

Serendipity's fingers twitched. His touch on her was so utterly revolting. He smiled down at her though. "I see you're gaining feeling back. Better make this quick."

He took a vial from his pocket, holding it up. A red liquid sparkled in the dim light of her room. Serendipity's eyes widened and a soft whimper came from her. "Given to me from one of my most prized possessions, besides you that is."

He popped the top off. "This should keep you satisfied for a while, among other things. Enjoy, my love."

Serendipity whimper again but that didn't stop Royal from tipping the Vampire blood down her throat. Her body convulsed, trying to spit it up, trying not to choke, but Royal rubbed her throat, easing it down.

Serendipity could actually feel her pupils dilate, could feel the euphoria as it spread through her body, could feel herself getting high. . . .

This was wonderful.

Royal's face swam in and out of her field of vision but she could feel his hands roaming her body, unzipping her pants. "Perfect."

The rest was a blur.

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! I'm glad to have updated soon. I may update again before Christmas but if not, Happy Holidays!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Shout outs to those who have added this story to their favorites or alerts: chloe94, Noriko333, ., and lilmzkylaann! You guys rock!**

* * *

Pam was waiting outside of club as Sookie pulled up, Bill in the passenger seat. The blonde quickly parked, hopping out of the car, clad in her uniform. When she had received the urgent call from Pam at _Merlotte's_, she hadn't been sure what to expect. She had a brief hysterical moment in which she had thought that Serendipity and Eric had finally gone to the point of no return and he had done something stupid but, on the way, Bill quickly pushed that thought away.

"Eric is devious," Bill had said, "but not stupid. His loyalty to Godric is greater than anything and he wouldn't harm Serendipity, no matter how much she annoys him."

Bill was suddenly by Sookie's side, taking her hand in his as they approached the club and Eric's progeny.

"Finally," Pam drawled as she held open the door. "I'm afraid Eric might actually kill the bastard before we can get anything out of him."

"What happened?" Sookie asked as Pam led her and Bill to the basement.

"Apparently the man who has been sending all those vampires and werewolves after Serendipity decided to come and collect her himself, a man by the name of Finnigas Royal. Eric has been in a fit. He's been keeping this werewolf Serendipity shot a little over a week ago but he's not talking. Eric's at his end."

"Sookie is not Eric's lapdog," Bill said, taking Sookie's arm. "Let him find the Immortal by himself."

"She's not just some Immortal, Bill," Sookie argued. "This is Serendipity. She's my friend."

"Please." The two of them looked back to Pam who, for the first time since Sookie had known her, actually looked distressed. "I haven't seen him like this since Godric died the true death. If he loses Serendipity as well . . . I'm afraid of what he will do."

"Eric Northman loves himself to much to surrender himself to the sun or let someone stake him," Bill claimed.

"Yes but I think he actually loves her more." Pam made a face before she looked to Sookie. "Please. We just need you to look into his mind and tell us what you see. You won't have to throw yourself in any danger. Just read his mind."

"Of course I will." Sookie broke free from Bill and hurried down the stairs, not at all surprised by the sight in front of her.

The werewolf, chained up by what was left of his right arm, was whimpering on the floor. Blood streaked every single part of his body, teeth seemed to be missing and it was quite obvious that this man was inches away from death. Eric stood above him, the werewolf's blood streaking his business attire, looking quite menacing with his fangs bared.

Letting go of Bill's hand, despite his murmured warning, Sookie slowly moved down stairs. Casting a glance up at Eric, she kneeled in front of the werewolf, staring straight into his eyes. "Where are they keeping Serendipity?"

The man laughed quietly. "If I didn't tell him, I'm definitely not telling you."

Sookie frowned, reaching forward to place her fingertips on his temples. "Where are they keeping her?" she demanded angrily.

The man's mouth didn't move but his mind spoke volumes.

"_Stupid bitch. What does this human think she could do? She'll never find Chimney Rock."_

"Where in Chimney Rock?" Sookie asked.

The werewolves eyes widened and he shook his head. "What the fuck?"

"Tell us where in Chimney Rock," Sookie demanded again.

"_Crazy bitch! What the fuck is this? How did she know? Royal is going to kill me if she finds out about the mansion!"_

"What mansion? Where is it?"

"NOOOOOO!" the man screamed. He began to thrash trying to get away. "NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU CUNT! STOP IT!"

Bill appeared behind the wolf, grabbing his head and holding him fast. "Hurry up Sookie. He's dying."

Sookie closed her eyes, pressing forward. She dug through the recesses of his mind though he fought, try to push her out and his yelling was making it hard for her to concentrate.

She could feel beads of sweat popping up on her forehead with the strain, trying to find what she was looking for. She didn't practice this part of her power often enough and that was making it even more difficult.

Finally, she gasped, falling backwards. "Got it!" she cried out.

"Good," Eric said and Bill grabbed Sookie out of the way and up the stairs as Eric dived on the man, tearing him to shreds.

* * *

"How do we get her back?" Sookie asked as Eric finally came up the stairs. There was blood in his hair now, all over his mouth. Sookie thought she should have been used to this by now.

"_We_ don't," Eric responded. "_I _am going to go find her."

"He'll kill her if you go in there fangs bared," Pam argued.

"What else do you expect me to do?" Eric yelled.

"No need for that, Eric." Pam shook her head angrily. "I know you're worried."

Eric spun away from her, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

Sookie glanced at Bill before turning to Eric. "I may have a plan."

The vampires turned to her and Sookie tried not to feel intimidated. She utterly hated being the center of attention. "You said Royal, he's a collector right? So – so what if we give him another item to add to his collection."

The room was silent.

"Absolutely not," Bill said, shaking his head.

"Bill this may be the only way to get Serendipity back!"

"By trading you for her? There is no way –"

"I could take her," Pam interrupted. "We just have to distract Royal long enough to get Serendipity out of there."

"I'm not letting you do this," Bill told Sookie.

"It's not your decision, Bill," Sookie replied. She placed her hand against his cheek. "We need to get her out of there. Now."

They looked to Eric who seemed to be contemplating. Eric and Bill exchanged glances. Sookie knew that Bill just didn't want to put her and danger and Eric tended to respect that (mostly) but this was important.

"We leave tomorrow night."

* * *

**A/N: So this is a filler chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be great! Thanks all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Hey! Shout outs to new readers who have added this story and or me to their alerts or favorites: brandibuckeye, arielssocoollike, MissNikki615, and Foryourentertainment6.**

**

* * *

**

Royal Finnigas had it all.

Money.

Power.

A hot little Immortal with whom he could do whatever he pleased.

He was living the life.

With the Immortal added to his collection, he now felt complete. He had witches to hide and protect him, werewolves to do his dirty work, vampires to provide blood in which order to placate the werewolves, and, now, sweet Immortal blood to placate the vampires.

He was in charge.

He had never thought the Immortal would be so easy to control. Just a few doses of Vampire blood every hour for the past two days and a half and he could get her to do anything.

Anything.

And like the smart man he was, Eric Northman hadn't wasted time trying to find him. He would hate to have to kill the Immortal so that he could keep her.

There was a knock at the door and Royal sat up straight. He wasn't expecting any company tonight.

"Mitchell!" he called and one of his werewolves appeared at his side, bowing.

"Yes my lord?" Mitchell asked.

Royal eyed the door. "Who is out there?"

Mitchell sniffed in the direction of the door. "A vampire, my lord and – and something I can't place."

"Be a good boy and fetch them for me."

Mitchell nodded, hurrying to the door. Royal only need wait a few minutes before Mitchell returned, holding two beautiful blonds by their arms, pushing them forward into the room.

One he recognized.

"Why if it isn't Ms. Blondie from the bar!" he crooned, standing up. "To what do I owe the pleasure? My . . . Mr. Northman didn't send you two to try and come steal away my Immortal did he?"

The vampire stepped forward, looking very serious, very in charge. "I assure you that this Mr. Northman you speak of didn't send us. I come of my own accord with a business deal and a peace offering."

"What could you possibly supply me with, Miss –"

"Pamela Swynford De Beaufort." She grabbed the other girl's arm and pulled her forward. "But it will be just Pamela if you make me your business partner. And I give to you a Mind Reader."

Royal stared at them for a second before he laughed loudly. "What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"The fool who obviously doesn't know a good business deal when it's staring you in the face," Pam responded, angrily.

Royal continued to chuckle. "Alright then, Pamela. If she can really read my mind, what am I thinking?" he asked turning to the other blonde.

She stared at him for a second. "You think we're stupid."

"Well that's quite obvious. I don't –"

"He's thinking about the money that's gone missing," the woman said, pointing at Milton. "The money you noticed was missing the other day. The money that's stuffed under his bed."

Royal looked to Milton who had gone rigid with fear, his eyes on the two woman. "You little Bitch!" he snarled running towards them.

"Roserd!" A vampire ripped down the stairs suddenly, grabbing Milton around the neck, lifting him off the ground and holding him in front of Royal who regarded him cruelly. "And here you were one of my favorite werewolf, Milton."

Royal nodded to Roserd.

The vampire clenched his fist, effectively snapping Milton's neck.

Royal nudged the body away with his toe, stepping towards Pamela and the Mind Reader. He smiled happily. "Why don't we finish this conversation in my office ladies?"

Pam took the Mind Reader's arm again, pulling her out of the living room and after Royal who couldn't be more ecstatic.

He was going to add a new piece to his collection.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Royal, Eric Northman was floating outside of his mansion, peering carefully into the windows.

No sight of Serendipity yet.

What if he wasn't keeping her here?

What if he were putting Pam and Sookie in danger for nothing?

What if –?

Eric stopped at a window on the third floor. It was dim and nearly barren except for a bed against a wall.

There were blood stains on the bed.

And there was Serendipity, curled up in a corner with her back to him.

Eric pushed against the window. Locked of course.

Not really caring for anything but how he was going to get Serendipity out of the room, he punched his fist into one of the frames, unlocking the window and flashing to stand next to the door.

Like he thought, a vampire rushed into the room, eyeing Serendipity and the open window. Eric snuck up behind him and stabbed Serendipity's wooden stake into his back to his heart. The vampire gave a short gasp before he disintegrated, his blood and organs falling to the floor.

Eric quickly closed the door, turning back to Serendipity . . . who was dipping her fingers into the vampire's blood and licking it off, a deep look of satisfaction on her face.

"Seren," he muttered, moving slowly towards her.

She had become an addict; that much was easy to see. He wondered how much blood she had in her system, what she was capable of.

He kneeled down across from her, pushing away her tangled hair away from her face. Her eyes snapped up to meet his before she lunged across the pit of blood, surprising him and forcing him to the ground.

Her teeth ground painfully into his neck, breaking the skin without his assistance. He felt her sucking his blood, felt himself getting aroused. . . .

But he pushed her off him, pinning her to the ground. "I want more," she hissed at him.

"I've come to take you home," he responded, shaking his head.

"Take me then," she practically growled. "Take me right here, right now. You can have my blood and my body. I know that's what you want. I can feel you against me."

"No. Serendipity I need you to control yourself."

"Give me more blood!"

"Well look at this." Eric shot to his feet, holding Serendipity behind him, an iron like grip on her arm as she strained to get away from him. Royal grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vial. "This is what you're looking for, isn't it my little Immortal."

Serendipity dropped to her knees. "Please. . . . Please I need it."

Royal tsked. "Mr. Northman. I really thought we had an agreement, an understanding."

Royal motioned to someone and another vampire moved forward, holding Sookie by one hand and Pam by the other, a silver chain tied around her wrists. "You thought you could play me, didn't you. These two? They belong to you don't they? Well I don't want them. The Immortal is mine and I plan on keeping her."

There was a crash down the stairs, distracting the Collector and his piece. Letting go of Serendipity, Eric rushed forward, crashing into Sookie and Pam's captor, knocking him to the floor and proceeding to rip him to shreds. "Get her out of here!"

Sookie ripped the chain from Pam's wrist, Pam, grabbing her and running forward, grabbing Serendipity and bolting out of the window.

"No!" Royal screamed, running to the window. He spun around, looking furious as he grabbed the abandon stake from the floor. Eric grabbed the man, holding him away from him. Behind him, he felt rather than saw Bill come up behind him, could smell the blood of witches, werewolves and other vampires.

"It's over for you Royal," Eric said coldly. "You messed with the wrong man."

"It doesn't matter," Royal told him, choking out a laugh. "My seed will live forever now. As far as the world knows, I _am_ immortal."

Anger coursed through as he lifted Royal up and sank his teeth into his neck.

Royal laughed until the light left his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Idk what to even say about it lol. Thanks you guys! School starts again soon so I'm going to try to get in one more update before I go back. Other than that, see you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: OMG I KNOOOOOOOOOOW! It has been three months since I've updated and I am soooooooooo sorry! You would not believe how crazy this semester has been. GEEZ. Anyway, thank you to those who have added me or this story to their favorite or alerts: NicoNepenthe, lovinlife48, Puddingstone49328, TwiCloiser89, MarionChoiseul and hikachan3. You guys rule! On with the show!**

* * *

Sookie's eyes followed Eric as he paced back and forth in front of Serendipity's bedroom door. He had been like this for the last couple of hours as she, Bill, and Pam sat quietly, waiting for Dr. Ludwig to open the door.

Of course she was worried but she couldn't recall seeing Eric like this, not since Godric like Pam had pointed out earlier.

She was so very tired. It felt like it had been weeks. The sun was rising, she knew, could feel the slight warmth of it coming from the drapes that were just barely open. It was also quite obvious in the blood that leaked from Pam's nose, the streak of red from eric's ear.

"You should rest," Sookie murmured looking up from her spot where her head rested on Bill's shoulder. His eyes were bloodshot as he too watched his Sheriff pace. The worry wasn't evident but Sookie just knew it was there. She lifted her head. "All of you. I'll stay here and make sure that –"

"You're welcome to retire," Eric mumbled to them, the matter clear that he wasn't going anywhere.

Sookie's eyes met Pam's who shrugged before she disappeared in a blink, the door closing behind her. The younger vampire definitely needed more rest than anyone else. Bill stood, bones cracking as he rotated his neck. "Would you like me to take you home?"

Sookie stood as well though she shook her head. "I'm going to stay for a while. Just to make sure she's okay."

Bill obviously didn't want to point out that Dr. Ludwig had been in the room for hours now. Instead he leaned forward, kissing Sookie gently before he too was gone in a second. She hoped he'd get somewhere safe before the sun really came up.

Glancing at Eric she lay down on Serendipity's couch, curling up. Her eyelids were heavy and before she knew it she was asleep.

Eric stared at over at Sookie. The woman would never cease to amaze him he thought. She didn't know Serendipity from any other stranger and yet she had risked her life to save her, and now, here she was, waiting to see if she was okay.

He was grateful for it.

The door opened suddenly and Dr. Ludwig strolled out, closing the door behind her. She glanced up at Eric, dropping her medical bag on the ground. "She will be fine."

The relief Eric felt at that moment was almost painful. He made to walk into the room but Dr. Ludwig stepped into his path. "You cannot go in there."

Eric practically growled. "Why not?"

"She is an addict, Mr. Northman," the doctor explained patiently. "Her senses have become incredibly strong and as well as her strength. I had to sedate her but from her reaction I can tell the room reeks of your smell. The sheets will have to be changed and that room cleaned in order for her to recover properly. I suggest that you have someone, non-vampire, do that while she is unconscious for the next couple of hours."

"I'll do it." The doctor and Eric spun around to see Sookie sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and, before anyone could protest, stood and walked into Serendipity's room, closing the door.

"What else can we do for her?" Eric asked.

"Let her rest. . . ." Dr. Ludwig looked down before looking back at Eric. "There is also something else you should know.

* * *

Sookie grunted as she pulled Serendipity back into bed. For such a small woman, she definitely wasn't light.

An hour and a half later, Sookie had put on new sheets, washed the old ones, all of Serendipity's cloths and scrubbed the walls and everything else she thought Eric might have touched when he stayed in the room. Sookie wasn't naïve. She saw the way Eric had looked at her, the way he still did. Even if he denied it, she was sure he was in love with her.

Sookie tucked her friend back into bed, wiping her brow. She supposed she should get home; Tara would be worried. She thought she might call Sam as well, ask for the next couple of days off to help out with Serendipity since Eric definitely couldn't come in here. Yawning, she turned to leave –

A hand gripped her wrist, painfully, yanking her back. Sookie looked down at Serendipity who was gazing up at her with glazed eyes, her breathing labored. "You smell like them," she muttered.

Damn it.

Sookie hadn't thought about the fact that she must carry Bill's scent. Kneeling down, she tried to sooth the other woman. "I know, Seren, I know, but you know me. I'm not a vampire am I?"

Serendipity stared at her a moment longer and Sookie feared for her life. . . . But then the Immortal's grasp loosened and her gaze drifted to the ceiling. "No. No you're not."

Tears welled in the woman's eyes and she shook her head slightly. "What's wrong with me?"

Sookie wasn't sure how to answer that question. She took her friend's hand in her own. "Would you like me to stay?'

Serendipity nodded, closing her eyes as the tears slid down her cheeks. Sookie lay her head on the edge of the bed, reaching up to brush Seren's hair back. She could tell the other woman was slowly falling back to sleep as her head lolled to one side and she muttered, 'Eric'.

Sookie looked to the door, almost expecting the vampire to come rushing in but he didn't. She laid her head back down and drifted back to sleep

* * *

Eric heard his name whispered and wanted badly to go inside that room but knew he couldn't. He wasn't sure if he could even look Serendipity in the eye at the moment so shocked he was by Dr. Ludwig's news.

What were they going to do?

* * *

**A/N: Hope I sort of made up for me being gone so long. Thank you for your patience! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: OMG it's been so long! I just graduated though and I'm home so hopefully I can update more. So shoutouts to those people who have added this story or me to their alerts or favorites: E.T. Winchester, Untamed Kitten, twinkletin24, applej44, breeze2004, Miss Mappy Murder, batgirl3952, megsamillion, Miss00, and Langone347cullen. And thank you Danni for your review! On with the show**

* * *

Weeks passed.

Sookie went back to work but on a very flexible schedule meaning that she was still able to help nurse Serendipity back to health. The girl no longer suffered from cold sweats or fever. And Sookie knew also that Eric stopped in the room, often when she wasn't there, watching Seren sleep and yet the other woman didn't seem to be affected by it.

However it was weird. . . .

Eric was hiding something. It was obvious in the way he refused to even talk about Serendipity, in the way he refused to see her though she continuously asked for him. It was obvious to Sookie that, while her friend was getting better, she was getting worse; her heart was breaking.

Finally, Sookie had had enough.

"She asked for you again," Sookie told Eric, sliding in the seat across from his desk.

Eric didn't even glance up at her. He didn't even really acknowledge her. Perhaps that was what made Sookie snap.

"You are unbelievable!" She shouted hopping to her feet. "You risk our lives, _your_ life, to save this girl and then you don't even want to see her?"

"It's not that simple," Eric muttered.

"She _loves_ you! And I know you love her too! So what is so difficult about that?"

Eric got to his feet as well, eyes blazing as he leaned forward on his desk. "Serendipity is pregnant.

* * *

Serendipity's eyes shot open.

Throwing a hand over her mouth, she jumped from her bed, running down the hall to the bathroom where she threw up.

Reaching up, she flushed the toilet, moving her hair out of her face. This was the third time. She stood up, moving to the sink to splash water on her face. She really needed these after affects of the V to wear off soon. She was hoping this would be the last of her sickness.

"Seren?"

Serendipity peaked out of the bathroom, smiling weakly at Sookie. "Hey there."

Sookie rushed forward, taking Serendipity's arm and helping her to her room. "Have you eaten today? What did you eat?"

"I haven't eaten yet," Serendipity said, confused, as Sookie forced her onto her bed. "What are –?"

"Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything? Do you –"

"Sookie." Both of them looked up as Eric appeared in the doorway, his face grim.

Serendipity felt her heart clench in longing and in anger. This was the first time she could actually recall seeing him since he had came to her rescue. She vaguely recalled nights with him sitting on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair but he never spoke, never came to see her while she was awake and that she didn't understand.

She crossed her arms over her chest as he sat down on the edge of her bed. She didn't want to talk him, not now after all this time. He wouldn't even look at her. "Nice of you to finally join us," she said, icily.

Eric clenched his teeth, she noticed, the muscles in his chin and cheek taut before he spoke. "What do you remember about your time in Royal's captivity?"

Well –

That was unexpected.

Serendipity's hands fell to her lap. She didn't want to think about that. Bits and pieces of memories came to her in dreams but she couldn't remember anything clearly. "Nothing," she told him, weakly.

"Nothing. You can't recall anything at all?"

"No. Not that I want too."

"You have to. Anything from that first day, before you took V."

"You make it sound as if I did it on purpose! I was forced, I –"

"Have you been sick?" Sookie asked suddenly, interrupting the tirade that had been about to start.

"Well, of course," Serendipity said, not quite sure what that had to do with anything. "It's my system trying to get rid of the V."

Sookie looked sad, apprehensive. "Any weird cravings for anything besides Vampire Blood?"

"What does any of this –?"

"Did Royal – did Royal touch you or –"

"Sookie . . ." Serendipity stared at her friend, tears stinging her eyes. "Why – what are you trying to tell me?"

Sookie was quiet for a moment before she looked to Eric, who was watching Serendipity with a blank expression.

Serendipity stared straight ahead, trying to remember.

Electric pain. . . .

Dizziness. . . .

Royal standing above her. . . .

Royal's hands on her . . . .

Royal –

Serendipity scrambled out of the bed, just barely making it to the bathroom before she threw up into the toilet. Anything she had in her came out until she was just dry heaving. She felt rather than saw Sookie come in behind her, pulling her hair away from her face and rubbing her back.

Serendipity began to sob, clutching the sides of the toilet and pressing her cheek on the seat. "It's not true. It can't be."

"I'm so sorry, honey," Sookie whispered.

Serendipity flung her arms around Sookie's neck, crying into her shoulder. Sookie wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist.

This couldn't be happening.

* * *

Eric sat in Serendipity's living room. Sookie had had to leave and Serendipity was still awake, still crying. Sookie had talked to her about her baby. She didn't want it, not really, but she couldn't bring herself to have an abortion which Eric understood; there were so few Immortals left in the world and destroying one would be heartless. And she didn't know if she could give the baby up for adoption, send it away without it truly knowing what it was.

It was a dilemma.

He stood, walking down the hallway to her door.

'_She needs you more now than ever_,' Sookie had intoned before she left that morning.

Eric wiped blood from his nose before he gently pushed open the door. "Seren?"

The Immortal didn't say anything. She lay curled up on her side, arms wrapped around herself. Eric walked to her bed, sitting down for a moment before he laid down beside her. Turning, he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close. She stiffened for only a moment before relaxing against him.

A sob shuddered through her body and Eric pressed his lips against her hair.

She was his to protect now. He had failed once.

Never again.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I hope you guys liked this one! I'll see you next time. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Shoutout to new favorite and alert readers: Angel-With-DarkWings13, pzyche08, Kassandra J, hellasweet, AyumiiUzimaki, MsEllie, BlackAngel of Paris, Rawrr03, and Ruthis325! And thanks to reviewers (since I can't respond directly): AyumiiUzamaki, pzyche08, black'n'burgundy, , ThatGirl54, and brandibuckeye. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

"Ugh."

Serendipity turned sideways, examining herself in the mirror. She was barely showing and no one would probably notice the slight bump but she did. She would continue to get bigger and bigger. . . .

She let her shirt fall back down, covering her stomach before she lifted it back up again.

"What are you doing?" Serendipity looked up in the mirror to see Eric standing behind her.

"Wondering if I'll still be recognizable when swollen and plump," she admitted.

Eric smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You'll be beautiful."

Serendipity smiled back. She couldn't help but feel accepting of this new baby when Eric was being so supportive. She had considered adoption, of course but knew she would hate to give the baby to someone who wouldn't understand what she (or he) was. And when he (or she) didn't age like normal, who would explain to her (or him) that that _was_ normal?

Still. . . .

Serendipity looked up into Eric's eyes, which were resting on her stomach.

She recalled his hunger, his thirst for children. . . .

"Are you alright?" she asked him and his eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "The thought of a baby though . . . is slightly – nerve-wracking."

"You're telling me," Serendipity said with a slight smile, placing her hands on her stomach. "But Sookie has promised to help with any and everything."

* * *

And helping she was.

Sookie closed the door of her car with her foot, her arms laden with baby cloths and some toys. She stumbled up to serendipity's door, knocking on it with her foot. "Anyone home?"

The door was pulled open by the mother-to-be herself, smiling. "What in the world is all this?" she asked stepping aside so that Sookie could come in.

Sookie dumped the clothes on the couch, standing up straight with a relieved sigh. "These are all mine and Jason's old stuff that Gran had up in the attic. I thought you could use it."

Serendipity grinned at her. "Thank you. That's very sweet."

Sookie wiped sweat from her brow. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Less sick. I'm worried though, about how the V us going to affect the baby. . . . I'm worried that I actually sound like a mom."

Sookie laughed, scooting some of the clothes aside to sit on the couch. "How's Eric?"

"You know what's weird?" Serendipity asked, sitting in the chair and pulling her legs up. "I think he's more excited about this than I am! We were lying in bed the other night, and he started talking about adding on a nursery to the cottage."

"He sounds like a dad."

"I know! I'm starting to miss normal Eric." The smile disappeared from Serendipity's face and she laid her hands across her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked, scooting forward. "Are you sick?"

"No. . . ." Serendipity sighed. "Well, not physically. I'm really hoping it's not a boy, Sookie. I don't want to look at him and see – and see Royal. I can't."

"You don't know that. Jason looks sort of like our mother, we both do, Gran said so. I'm sure even if it is a boy, he'll be beautiful. But if it is a girl, she'll be gorgeous."

Serendipity smiled. "You are truly heaven sent, Sookie. You've only know me a little over two months. You would have thought we've known each other since birth."

Sookie just shrugged, smiling. "That's what friends are for. Now, when are we going shopping again?"

The Immortal's grin widened. "Now we're talking my language. Of course if you don't mind shopping in the Maternity section with me." She shuddered. "I hope the clothes aren't as fucking horrible as I've seen on some of these women."

There was the old Serendipity. Sookie had been wondering where she had gone and she didn't know whether to be happy that Seren was feeling like her old self again or worried for the baby's sake. But either way she smiled. "Those women don't know how to shop for Maternity clothes. Come on, we'll hit up the mall and be back before Eric wakes up."

Laughing, Serendipity hopped up. "I just need my purse."

Sookie stood, pulling her keys from her pocket. Good. She needed a regular girls' day out.

* * *

**A/N: Short I know but I've kind of come to terms with the fact that this story is coming to an end. There will baby maybe one or two more chapters :/ I hope you guys liked this one though! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to my reviewers: , ThatGirl54, and brandibuckeye.**

* * *

_**Eight months later**_

Sookie wiped the sweat from Serendipity's face as she pushed, her face contorted in pain. Dr. Ludwig was far from the encouraging doctor sort so all the praise and motivation was coming from Sookie.

"It's okay, Seren, breathe, just breath," Sookie murmured, moving the hair out of her face.

Serendipity grabbed Sookie's hand. She shook her head. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can," Sookie replied. "Just keep breathing."

Serendipity shook her head again. "I can't. Where's Eric? I need Eric?"

"You know he can't be here. He can't be around the baby." It was the definite truth, something Eric had wanted to talk to Sookie about a few days before Serendipity went into labor.

"_She can't stay here," Eric had told her, his hands folded under his chin._

_Sookie had sat in the chair across from him, eyes wide. "What do you mean she can't stay here?"_

"_Exactly what I said." The vampire leaned back in his chair. Sookie thought he looked older, tired and strained. He stayed with Serendipity almost always, barely away from her for more than an hour. If you hadn't known better, you might have thought Eric was the father of the baby the way he acted. "Baby's blood is sweet, almost irresistible. I run a club in which vampires from all over come almost daily . . . and then there's me."_

"_Serendipity trusts you."_

"_But I don't trust myself. Serendipity is welcome to come and visit, but I don't think it wise for her and the baby to be in my reach. It'll be best if she stays with you."_

"_She'll never go for it."_

_Eric's lips quirked up in a slight smile. "Probably not. She's as stubborn as you are. But if she's smart, she'll know that this is the best decision for the safety of her child."_

Sookie had yet to tell Seren about Eric's suggestion. She had just never found the right time. . . . Now was definitely not the time.

Serendipity gave one last almighty push . . . and a loud cry filled the air.

Dr. Ludwig stood straight, the most beautiful baby in her arms. She cut the umbilical cord before placing the baby in Serendipity's arms. The Immortal was crying as she looked down at the little thing. She smiled, "It's a girl."

Sookie grinned back. "She's gorgeous."

"Hello," Seren whispered. The baby whimpered, staring up at her. "You are too beautiful for words, lovely thing."

"What are you going to name her?"

The new mother stared down at the baby girl for a moment before she mumbled, "Fate."

* * *

Eric smiled slightly at the picture on his desk. Serendipity and her new born looked back at him. The baby was beautiful; just like her mother. She'd look just like her, he thought, which would not bode well in the future.

He wished he could see them up close but he knew that was foolhardy, at least with the baby so new. He was good at controlling himself but he didn't believe he could.

There was a knock on his door and he mumbled, "Come in."

Pam stood in the doorway, a slight smirk on her face. "You have company."

Eric looked up as Serendipity came in. It had been nearly a month since he had seen her. He had figured she'd been mad when, instead of bringing her home, Sookie took her to her house. She was one to hold grudges.

He stood as she approached the desk. "Seren –" he stopped, looking up at Pam who was still standing in the doorway.

The blonde held up her hands in defense. "Fine, fine, I'm leaving," she muttered, closing the door behind her.

Eric shook his head at his progeny, before looking back to Serendipity. "Seren –"

"You could have called," she interrupted, her face blank.

"I – yes, I should have."

"You could have told me you were sending me away your own damn self."

"I agree."

Serendipity looked to the ground, her arms crossed over her chest. "She's really quite beautiful. I've decided to name her Fate."

"Sookie told me." Eric stepped around his desk, closer to the girl. "You have to understand that I only had yours and Fate's best interest at heart."

"Oh I understand all that Eric," Serendipity replied. "But I'm still angry with you. I feel like you've been avoiding me."

"I promise you that wasn't it."

"I trust you enough to know that if I were to move back home you wouldn't hurt Fate. I think you'd make a good dad, funny enough. And then there's Bill. Sookie's been keeping him away from the house because of the baby. And I feel like you've put a lot of undo amount of stress on other people, Mr. Northman." Serendipity stared up at him. "You're lucky I love you, damn it, or you'd be in so much trouble."

Eric smirked, moving forward to wrap his arms around the Immortal's waist. "It's a good thing I love you too then or else this would be very tempting. Where is Fate?"

"Sookie's watching her for a little while. I've got maybe an hour before she has to leave for work."

"Good." Eric swooped Serendipity up into his arms, heading into the room connected to his office.

Seren laughed. "What in the world are you doing?"

He smiled. "Giving into temptation my little Immortal."

Laughing, Serendipity kissed him on the cheek and kicked the door closed with her foot.

* * *

**A/N: OMG I think that's the end you guys lol. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :D thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
